Sailor Who?
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Her friends don't want to accept their future anymore, her family is gone, and her lover has called it quits. He's a time traveler just looking for someone to be his close traveling companion since the few he has are trying to play it safe. "I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me."
1. Meeting You

_The story shall be UPDATED!_

Blindly, she was runing through the Juuban district with the tears in her eyes ceasing their flow. Usagi knew that she had always wanted to live a normal life, and even considered that her friends would want to as well. Though, she always thought they would live peacefully together. She had really hoped that that was the case.

However, today, that hope was all for nothing. Her heart hurt so much. To even remember the previous half hour before this moment hurt. Her ex-friend's and ex-lover's words and how they slammed into her soul, leaving her a mess, but only, she was alone. Well, mostly, given how she was carrying Chibi-usa, but the young fading girl in her arms had her running slower and with more caution since she also didn't want to drop the weakened girl.

* * *

 _Running late, like usual, Usagi was thinking about how peacefully boring life had actually become. Sure there was a youma every now and then, but things were too boring... too normal. Chibi-usa wasn't being as bratty as of lately and has spent a lot more time with Usagi, which didn't bother her, it just made her curious as to why the pink haired child was so keen in spending more time with her. Her friends had been acting a little stragne lately, and so had Mamoru, but she was sure they'd talk to her soon. SHe knew that she did like the normalcy after years of turmoil, but something about it was not as appealing as it was years ago._

 _Usagi eventually found herself walking towards Hikawa Shrine. Her thoughts would have to wait, for she has another boring "Scout" meeting to attend to._ _Reaching the door to the room where they usually congregate, she heard Luna's muffled yelling. Curious, she slowly slid the door to the left just a little. Lord knows she didn't walk in when Luna was going off._

 _"You all can't be serious! After everything this is the route you want to take?! She is your friend!" Luna sounded furious._

 _"We know Luna, but... It just doesn't feel right anymore. We want to-" A voice that sounded like Rei was cut off by a higher pitched groan._

 _"She's done nothing bad to make you want to quit, has she? I've seen it all and it seems like you just want to up and leave without so much as a goodbye to her!" Usagi could practically feel the girl's anger and sadness. She figured getting to her and calming her down might as well be more important enough to barge in._ _Pushing the sliding door open all the way, Usagi set her bag down and sat next to Chibi-usa, acting as if she ahd not heard a thing._

 _"What'cha guys talking about?" Usagi asked, gently patting the young girl on the head._ _The girls and Mamoru looked all around, and avoiding her eyes. The odango haired girl looked at Luna and Artemis, who's expressions were aflame with unspoken rage._

 _"Oh you were all so confident to say it earlier! Just tell her already!" Luna's anger was much stronger than usual. That worried Usagi to no end about what the Scouts had to say._ _They all still refused to look in her genral direction. Chibi-usa mumbled something at she hugged Usagi._

 _"What was that, Chibi-chan?" The older girl asked. She was feeling scared now, but refused to let that show._

 _"They... They want to disband the... Sailor Senshi..." The young girls voice shook as her tears stained Usagi's white school uniform._ _Usagi looked up for confirmation, and their guilty looks said it all._

 _"But... Why? Aren't we supposed to protect Earth together?" This concerned her greatly. Without the Sailor Senshi, who would protect the planet from evil?_

 _"Ami did a scan... and we might have asked Pluto somethings... nothing will happen for a long while and we all just want to enjoy life... and its not temporary. We want to make it permanent because... We don't want to get stuck being the people we saw in the 30th century, Usagi." Mamoru said, knowing full well the affect his words would have on her the most._

 _'Usagi? Wait... Is he...?' Usagi took a deep breath and mentally shook her head. 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.' This became her mental mantra for the rest of their conversation._

 _"We just want to be free from a chosen life for us, Usagi-chan. We can go about life on our own now. High School is ending soon... and we don't want to stay tied down to this destiny." Mina said, feelig the most guilty out of the others. She doesn't want to hurt her, but they felt that they just didn't want this anymore._

 _"I see... You don't want to be my friends or scouts any longer... I can.. I can respect that." Her slightly quivering voice with the forming tears in her eyes spoke otherwise and she hated her body for betraying her so. She suddenly felt a tight squeeze at her waist and_ _looked down to the pink haired girl who was shaking in her arms. Her form had begun to fade, as it suddenly became clear that this chose was a definite one, and it had officially thrown off Chibi-usa's existence._

 _"Usagi-chan... I don't wanna go..." This broke her heart the most. Unconsciously letting her tears fall, Usagi hugged the child for dear life._

 _"You won't, Chibi-usa!" The girls and Mamoru soon moved quick to try and comfort the young girl, but Luna and Artemis blocked their way, claws scratching angrily. Usagi took the opportunity to scoop the child up entirely in her arms and ran, her tears slightly blinding her sight_

* * *

Usagi kept searching around for the nearest place to take cover and to hide from the girls and Mamoru. She looked down an alleyway, spotting a blue police phone box. Confused about it's placement, she figured it would be better than nothing. It is hidden pretty well, and that's what she wants right now. Solitude with her little girl. Her only thoughts were get Chibi-usa away from them.

She ran to it and gently pulled the door open, which was surprisingly unlocked. Immediately after entering she closed the door and leaned against it, her focus on the small fading girl in her arms. Nothing else currently mattered to her. Usagi had failed to realize the size of the inside of the box she in which she had been let in.

Only a few feet away, a man was struggling beneath the floor with some machinery.

He silently cursed to himself. It just blew up in his face again. "Seriously...?" He asked himself, annoyed. "Come on, Sexy, I know you can work with me!" He said as he lifted his goggles off and over his eyes. He sighed in annoyance since she decided to stop working and crash somewhere on Earth. He didn't check when she landed.

He decided to climb out from below the console system and maybe go eat something. It has been quite a while. Yet, as he began his as ascent up the stairs, he heard the muffled crying.

"Please, Chibi-usa... You can't go... not again..."

He peeked out, spotting a girl and a fading child, crying. _'How did they...?'_ He looked at the console. _'Well aren't you a big old sweetheart? Wait... that child is fading...'_ Realizing the situation he threw off his work gear and swiftly made his way over.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need some help?" Usagi was startled out of her thoughts and looked up to the messy haired man before her. She was both confused and upset to be found. Should she really explain her problems to this strange man?

"My... this.. s-she..." The words all wanted to fall out at once. She wanted help, but not from them and she was not sure if she could trust this man. She needed to get to Setsuna. "I need... t-to take her to a friend to get help. She'd know what to do..."

"Mind telling me how this fading perdicament came to be?" He inquired.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Who could possibly understand time travel aside from Setsuna?

"I just might. Go ahead and talk about it. I can help you." He sat down before her and the little girl.

Feeling a little agitated by this man, she sighed and looked at Chibi-usa. The pinkette gave a thumbs up, for she felt that this man could be trusted. Usagi would be lying if she said that he did indeed give her a good vibe as well.

She explained to the best of her ability as small details he'd asked a bit about were blurry as her only focus had been on Chibi-usa. Of course, she had to omit the details of being a sailor solider as he was not ever going to get to that level.

"Now, I just need to get her to a friend... She knows about time travel... And I say that because Chibi-usa is actually from one thousand years in the future. Well, not anymore given..." She refused to continue that sentence.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I'm good with time travel. I'll just need a place to land near that friend's place." He said, immediately jumping up and running to his console.

Once he moved, it was first time Usagi truly noticed her surroundings. The box looked so small from the outside.

"U-Uh... Sir... This was a phone booth I went into, right?" She asked, getting up while still holding Chibi-usa tightly to her.

"Oh no non of that 'Sir' business. I'm the Doctor." He pulled on levers and pushed buttons on the machine before him. "And yes, you did. I don't know why she let you in. She must know something. Anywho..." Usagi felt the floor start shaking as she nearly fell onto her sides a few times due to the sudden movement. Landing on her bottom, she leaned onto the bars behind her.

It eventually stopped moving. "And we have landed. Your friend's house should be out those doors." He shot her a wide smile. Usagi was a bit weirded out by this, but decided to believe him.

She quickly stood up and made her way to the doors and opened it, looking out to see the clean living room where Hotaru sat, staring at the odango headed girl in shock. Usagi felt her heart lift as she immediately ran and set Chibi-usa's faded form on the couch and told Hotaru to get Setsuna as fast as possible.

The Doctor walked out and sat next to Usagi as they both silently watched Chibi-usa.

"Thank you... You really helped... Although, I know from experience... this can't be stopped..." She smiled sadly as she grabbed the hand of the girl.

"Oh come on... Usagi-chan... You're usually so happy... so full of hope... Don't let this get you down..." The small rabbit spoke, smiling up to her elder. The Doctor looked on at the two with a smile, noticing their similarites.

Setsuna and Hotaru came running, with Haruka and Michiru in tow. They talked to Setsuna, hearing about how the other girls wanted to no longer be friends and how they wished to persue their goals. The Outers agreed to leave them be, but held a great anger towards them for abandoning the girl they swore to protect all those years ago.

"Oh poor Small Lady... She has to suffer the consequences of his actions..." Michiru spoke softly, but the bitterness was as clear as day in her tone.

"Well... I don't know what you want me to say, Usagi-chan..." Setsuna looked down sadly. "There is a change in this timeline... She'll either never have existed, or will be born but have a completely different life and won't be the same little girl you know now."

"I'd rather that than let her never exist." Usagi said as she held a tight grip on the fading hand of her daughter. "I can't loose another person I love due to someone else's actions..." The thoughts of her family came rushing to her, but only for a moment.

"Oh, hello again Pluto. Long time no see!" The Doctor waved to the tall woman.

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The TARDIS chose today to malfunction and I had to land in an alleyway. Then I had to get here here because she wanted to see you." He explained, getting a few strange looks. "What? I'm actually fairly glad she did! Otherwise this woman wouldn't have made it to you all on time."

The attention was turned back to Chibi-usa, who was almost completely gone at this point. She lifted her other hand to go over Usagi's. "I always... loved you the most... you know... Mama..."

Usagi practically felt her heart shatter within her chest. She held both of Chibi-usa's hands. "I promise to you... I promise that you'll be born, Chibi-usa! As long as I have you with me, it will all be okay! I will raise you as my daughter, be it with or without Mamoru! I will be your mother!" She shouted, tears spilling at a much faster rate. The little pink haired girl smiled up to her mother.

"I'll hold you to that..." She said before finally fading away into nothingness in Usagi's arms. Things were quiet. Haruka was holding Michiru, both holding back their own emotions of sadness, Setsuna holding the inconsolable Hotaru, and Usagi's sobs were the loudest amongst the group, despite the Doctor's efforts to sooth her in the few ways he knew how.


	2. Goodbye

The girls and Mamoru all rushed around town, looking to try and find where Usagi had taken Chibi-usa. With them reporting every half hour, no one had found a trace of anything. Not even Ami could track their location using her communicator. It had been a couple of days since they had seen the two and, no doubt about it, Chibi-usa was already gone and they would never have gotten to say goodbye.

Eventually, Usagi's location appeared in town, at the Crown Arcade. She alerted the others and they all started to head that way. Minako was the first to arrive. She saw the odango headed girl talking to Motoki and another man. Unaware of how to approach the girl, she just stood there by the entrance, looking in through the glass windows.

Usagi appeared to be talking in quite the excited manner.

"... that is still a bit of a shock! I mean... a tiny blue box that is bigger on the inside!" Usagi shouted. The Doctor just smiled, expecting this.

"Ah, it shall never get old." He said with a smirk. Usagi found this statement to be odd, but indulged him with a giggle.

"So, two chocolate milkshakes?" Motoki asked. The two nodded and the blond man went to fix their drinks.

"... So, when you said your name was... Doctor... Why is that? Why just the Doctor? Don't you have a name?" Usagi asked, curious as could possibly be.

"Well... I do, but that's my bussiness to worry about. My name is just about as strange as your hairstlye! It's so weird, but creative! Two buns instead of one! How long is your hair?" He asked, tugging at one of the strands of her hair.

Usagi pulled her hair out of his grasp, really weirded out by this. Although he was a strange man with a strange box. "I-It's just really long. I like it like that. And this has been my hairstyle for years... I'll never change it unless I think it's necessary." She said, now running her nervous fingers through the long hair in her hand.

"Oh, how interesting. Is it a family thing? Families always have weird traditions for their kids." He spoke very quickly, with a heavy English accent.

"Wait a minute..." She thought for a moment then just stared at the man before her in shock.

"You're talking in a type of English! I only speak Japanese! I'm awful at English!" She exclaimed and this made the Doctor laugh.

"That's the Tardis's work. She gets into your head and translates all of the different languages for you. All human and alien languages are now easy for you to understand. Or just the fact that I understand you and can speak any language because of her. Either way, it's confusing." He said as Motoki set down their milkshakes. "Ah, thank you good man!" The Doctor took a sip of his drink.

"Alien...? Are you not human yourself?" She asked, taking her milkshake into her hands. He shook his head.

"With a strange box like that? Oh, definitely not. I'm from a race of beings who enjoyed traveling to wherever and-" He got cut off by the sound of many voices.

They turned to see Mamoru and the girls all looking very tired from a long run here. Usagi looked away, taking a long slow sip of her drink.

Motoki had heard about earlier and sent such an angry glare to his "best friend." He hurt the girl whom he loved like his own sister, but he refused to get involved with Mamoru at all now because of that. He'll take his time to calm down just so he doesn't do anything crazy against Mamoru. He turned his back and walked into the kitchen area when he heard a faint 'ding' sound.

"Usagi, where... is... Chibi-usa...?" Rei asked, panting trying to catch her breath and this made the Doctor understand the situation. She ran to keep them away from her and the little girl. He heard of her connections to these girls when she led him to Crown for something to eat. The feeling of betrayal was evident in her voice, and this only solidified his thoughts.

"Maybe it's best that you all just leave her alone." Motoki said sternly with a dark light in his eye as he set down the Doctor's food. This scared the group a bit since it was so unlike the man to have any sense of dark appeal to his countenance.

"That'd be best, yes. Being broken isn't fun when the ones who broke you come along to bug you." The Doctor said, turning to his food. They stared at him, wondering who he was and why he was getting involved in their business. Then they kept asking Usagi again, getting on all of their nerves.

The icy glare sent by Usagi herself was enough to make them back off from their constant questioning, so they relocated to their usual booth. After that, they started whispering lowly to each other about the situation and about what might have happened.

Usagi sighed as she finished the last of her milkshake. "Now I need to go and pack my stuff up."

"Why is thaf?" The Doctor's mouth was full. She giggled at how his face looked.

"I lived with Mamoru since... well... reasons, and now I'll need to move out because I doubt he'll just let me keep living there. I'll try to find somewhere to live until I finish high school." She shrugged, not sure where she could go.

The Doctor decided to swallow his food this time. "No other family or friends to live with?"

"Nope."

"Hm... How about you go stay with your other friendly friends and then at the end of High School, you can come live in the Tardis and maybe... travel with me?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"That does seem like a good plan... I'll need to think about that last part though. I have three months left untill school ends... I'll think about it until then. Once it ends and I have an answer, I'll ask Setsuna-san to contact you." She said, patting him on the back. He smiled a bit, thanking whoever in the universe that he didn't get a straight answer of no. The solitude was really starting to drive him crazy.

"Alright then." Finishing his food, the Doctor got up thanked Motoki for the food and left.

"He sure seemed strange." Motoki commented as he took the places to the back kitchen area and Usagi pondered over it. She remembered how the Doctor said how he's been alone for a long period of time.

 _'Maybe if one were to be alone for so long, they might get a little crazy in the head. Or maybe he wasn't alone... Hm... He's also does not seem human in any way...'_ Usagi sighed and left yen on the counter to pay for the milkshakes and the food. Then she got up and made her way to Mamoru's apartment. She could feel the eyes of the group on her as she exited.

While both on her way to the apartment building and packing up all of her stuff, she thought over the Doctor's words. _'It's a big decision, choosing to go traveling in time or staying home... but... do I really have anything here for me anymore? Sure, I have the Outers, of course. Yet, they are easier to contact... No one else is really here for me... Ah well I'll think about it more over the next few months.'_ She concluded her thoughts after suffing the final batch of clothes into her bag.

She then placed the spare key to the apartment on the kitchen counter, grabbed her jacket and left. The Outers are letting her stay until she finishes school (or however long as she wanted to stay, as Haruka put it).

The month passed in the most tortuous way she could have ever possibly imagined. It completely skipped her mind that she and some of the girls still shared the same classes, as well as Mamoru and her still having the bad habit of running into each other later in the day. Since she went with the Outers, she's more prone to get to school on time thanks to Haruka. Although, it doesn't stop Haruka's fans from bombarding the poor girl as to how she knows the famous racer. Its always a struggle for her to get away, but sometimes she prays that the school bell will go off as soon as possible.

She now sits somewhat alone, with some people who come to ask her about Haruka every now and then, but no one who really ever talks to her.

At least it was one month down until the end of this supposed neverending hell she felt that she was living in.

Yet, once the next month passed, she now had to change her opinion about the previous month. So much was going on with friends and families all around her and couldn't help but feel a little envious. And since now lived with the Outers, she had limited herself to eat just enough to keep her going throughout the day. She doesn't want to be rude while staying at their place.

The other girls, Usagi had felt, were either trying to get on her nerves or were doing their best to avoid upsetting her more.

Usagi knew she could talk to Naru, but she was somewhere else in Japan for a while and she didn't have a phone number to call.

She sighed, knowing she had only a week before they went on a short break and had to wonder how she'd spend her time. ' _The view from this window over the city is nice_ _at least,'_ she observed.

A knock came on her door. "It's open." Usagi said, and Setsuna walked in. "Oh, hi Setsuna-san. What brings you here? Other than to visit your favorite princess, of course."

Setsuna smiled at the girl. "You are indeed my favorite princess. Though, I am just checking in. You do know you can always ask me to contact him, right?" Usagi knew which 'him' she referred to. Since the day she met the Doctor, she's been asking Setsuna any questions that popped into her head. The man was such a mysterious engima to her.

"Well... It's not like I'll have anything to do over the break... I guess a few adventures wouldn't hurt a bit. I'm not saying I'll go live in his blue box, but I would like to see what he does. Him being a time traveler and all." She smiled at the other woman. Setsuna returned it and nodded, walking out of her room and closing the door.

"Maybe wait a few minutes before barging into her room though." Setsuna said, giving a pointed look to the man leaning on the wall next to the door frame.

"Yep, I'll be sure to do that. I think a surprise yell of hello would make anyone jump in... well surprise. Sometimes anger. Oh I never do like the ones who get angry." The Doctor said, winking at Setsuna. She softly laughed before walking away.

Being the impatient man he was, he knocked on the door, startling Usagi out of her daydream.

"Setsuna-san? Is that you?" She asked. _'Could she have already contacted him? It hasn't even been a minute!'_

"Not really. Although, if you want her here, I could call for her!" A muffled male voice spoke to her through the door.

 _'Heavy accent indeed.'_ Usagi thought as she jumped up from her seat by the window and opened the door. The Doctor smiled. "Hello again, "Sir."" She said with a mini salute.

"Oh you seem to know how to push a person's buttons, don't you?" He said, poking at her hair buns. She stuck her tongue out at him. "So, interested in time travel only? We can go through all of space too, if you'd like." He started walking away.

"Uh..." Usagi looked down seeing she was only in a knee high blue skirt and tank top. "Maybe just a place where clothes like this are acceptable to walk around in. I really don't care." She shrugged as she walked to catch up with him.

"To the Tardis then. Oh and I never mentioned, her full name is Time and Relative Dimesion in Space. She is a very beautiful machine." He said as they walked towards said blue box.

"Something tells me that you stroke bits of her console." Usagi said, looking at the sign on the door.

"I do not. I just say nice things to her and she's an absolute angel for me. She takes good care of me and friends." He said defensively. He loved the Tardis, and that fact that she simply guessed this was a little bit of a shock to him. Quite the clever girl she must be.

"Friends? Are there others in there?" She asked. This made him pause as he put the key into the lock.

"No. Not anymore." His serious tone made her feel a deep sadness. "But, no point in dwelling on the past. Come along, Ms. Rabbit." He pushed the door open.

"First off, it's Usagi! My name may mean rabbit, but it is pronounced as U-sa-gi! Second, this says pull, not push." She pointed at the sign on the door.

"My TARDIS, my rules. Besides, they open either way." He said walking in.

"Okay then...?" She knew it was strange, but surely the Tardis would like that he at least follows her proper protocol. Well, that is, given that he has given her pronouns, she must be alive. Right? "It's still as amazing as it was over a month ago." Usagi said, looking around and getting a much better look at the interior as she closed the door.

"For all who have entered, I always get something about how larger it is on the inside. Rarely about the outside being small, but you get the point." He said, now messing with the various buttons and levers on the console.

Usagi inspected the doors that opened and led to a series of different hallways. "Oh goodness there is still more to explore..." She marveled, looking down the hallways.

"Ha ha yes there is." He said as she climbed up the stairs to stand and look over the console. Pulling down on a really big lever, the room began to shake. "Hold on to something tight cause we are in for a big, bumpy ride!" He yelled, his hands gripping onto the console.

Usagi had fallen back onto the railing and practically held onto it for dear life as it moved her side to side while the Doctor laughed. His laughter was quite infectious it seems as she could not help but join in.

The movement continued for a few moments before it all just suddenly stopped and Usagi fell to the floor. It took her a minute or two to gather what the hell just happened to her. It was all so exciting and new.

"How you doing? Feeling okay? That does sometimes overwhelm people for their first time." He said, picking her up from the ground. She took a little bit to get used to the floor under her feet evenly.

"How do you live like this?" She asked exasperated.

"Nine hundred plus years gives me time to adjust." He said simply. Her jaw practically unhinged from hanging so low.

"You're over nine hundered years? You don't look that old. Then again... you are alien. How old?" She asked, a little less shocked than he would have expected.

"Nine hundred and nine."

"Hm... Chibi-usa was only seven years younger than you..." She said, her mind drifting back to the pink haired girl.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired, wanting to know more. A human living as long as a Time Lord is unheard of.

"I..." She cursed herself for letting that slip."... You can also let go of me now." He still held onto her arms and was a little too close for comfort.

"Oh right! So sorry, Usa. Now, let's go and step out those doors onto a new planet!" He rushed over to the TARDIS doors and opened them. "Welcome to Cheem! The Green Planet as I like to call it! The beings here vary in the type of plant and trees that look human but with features of a specific plant or tree. This is a future point after the humans have expanded out to other planets. Its all very interesting." He explained walking out into the forest.

Ignoring the nickname, she quickly followed and stepped out after him. "So, is it like Earth? But more green?"

"No, it is very, very, very, very, very, very green here. Green cities, green homes, and the water exists within the Earth to keep it all functioning. They use a sprinkler system when things seem to be drying up, but if used to excess, it would drown them all out." He said.

"A disaster waiting to happen, then?"

"Oh no, they have their ways with their technology. Only the ruler has access to the sprinkler system and can change it swiftly if needed. Though yes, it can be a bit of a disaster that is waiting to happen. Shall we go explore on of the cities?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. She smiled before taking it.

"Of course, my good man."

 _'Goodbye Earth, hello time and space!'_


	3. Invaders

_I just kinda love this idea a lot... The other stories will be updated. Just.. not soon._

"Its so green here! So much more than I would have ever guessed!" Usagi exclaimed, twirling around on her feet. The beings of the green planet stared at her, wondering why this human was reacting this way to their home.

"Sorry for this one! She's just reached the point where she can go traveling to new places! Forgive her loudness!" The Doctor explained loudly. The people all nodded in understanding.

"Oh! Whoopsy! Sorry...!" The blonde girl blushed a bright red from embarrassment. She then went to walk next to the man and nudged him in the rib lightly. "You are kinda mean, you know that..?" She murmured to him.

He smiled down at her red face. "Not really. It's just always so fun watching you humans get so excited over being on a new planet." The Doctor smiled. She shot a glare at him, making him laugh. "Oh I thought it was kinda cute. Annoying but it was kinda cute."

"Oh really? I thought your loud voice said otherwise." This made him laugh more.

"Oh come on, Usa. Let's go to the Palace. I do need to do something here real quickly." He said, looking towards the giant trees that were a few miles or so ahead of them.

"We're just gonna walk all the way over there?" She asked, highly annoyed at this point. A long walk isn't what she planned for her vacations. Sometimes she does, but only when she's in a mood to explore places she's never been. Of course, she wants to explore this place here, but in a much more easier way.

"No. They have their developed ways of travel as well. Don't forget, Earth humans did come here and live with these people. They must have brought some sort of technology with them." He said, directing her focus to a wooden train made out of different barks and leaves. "Also, there is a large chasm that is between the towns and the castle. You know, saftey and all that. They use trains so people can travel there, but they do check the people at the gates to make sure no bad people or aliens get into their castle. They are very good at what they do." He explained, taking her hand and leading her to the train station to buy tickets.

Once they got the ticket booth, Usagi noticed the few bunches of plant and tree people sending angry looks at the two of them. It unnerved her a little bit and even confused her a bit. _"This is giving me a bad feeling..."_ She thought as she returned her look to the interaction between the Doctor and the tree man in the booth. Her eyes were focused on the exchange, but her ears picked up something else.

"Mommy, are those two fleshy people with... them?"

"Don't point, sweetie. It's rude. And I figure they might be friendly. Those other ones may have invaded, but we cannot be sure. Just stay here where I can see you." The mother walked off. The little kid looked back at Usagi and caught her looking back, making her turn away. The little boy appeared to be around seven years old, but she couldn't tell. He looked around before running over and tugging on her long hair strand.

"Miss?" He pulled hard on her hair.She turned to the little boy.

"Yes? Little one?" She asked, gently removing her hair from his grasp.

"Are you here to hurt us again?"

The Doctor turned his head now. "Hm... Of course their stares had to mean something..."

"N-No! Of course not! We actually are here to help you!" She spoke faster, feeling her Sailor Moon Side taking over. If these people are in danger, she ought to help them.

"Here are your tickets. Have a safe trip." The man on the other side of the counter hand pushed them under the hole in the glass. His expression was very blank while he was looking at them like he was observing them...

Usagi then ushered the little boy back to where his mom left him, pat him on the head, and then she was pulled by the Doctor towards the train. "I figured that the looks could either mean they were scared or angry. They think we're apart of a bunch of fleshy beings that have been hurting the people in some sort of torturous manner..." He muttered to her under his breath.

"What makes you say that they've been tortured?" She asked, looking around at the plant beings.

"There are strange heat waves radiating off of them. Things must either be getting more dry, or a group is slowly making them burn faster to thair deaths..." He said, moving her gently to stand next to one of them She could then feel a strong heatwave radiating off of the plant people around her.

"So... something dangerous to investigate?" He heard the excitememt in her voice and chuckled.

"If you're okay with that." She nodded furiously.

"It feels like its been ages since I've fought in a battle! Or done anything exciting in general! This will be fun." She was almost shouting, cauing looks of annoyance and anger to be shot their way again. Blushing again, she sat next to the Doctor on the train.

"What, you've been involved in fights before?" He asked. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Only for... self defense purposes." She said, looking him in they eye, knowing that direct eye contact keeps from giving away a lie.

"Hm.. interesting woman you are indeed." He said looking out the window of the train. _'I guess I should tell her to get better at lying because she cannot possibly ever fool me with lies.'_ He thought smugly to himself.

Eventually the train started moving, and they both could still see the dirty looks people were shooting their way on the trip to the Palace grounds. Usagi tried her best to stay as close to the Doctor as possible, in fear of what these people could do if they ever even got ahold of her.

"This is really scary actually..." She mumbled, unsure if he heard her. Assuming from his silence, she figured he didn't.

"Damn.. The entrance is blocked... Hold on real quick. Stay right here, Usagi." He said, having her sit by one of the trees.

"What?! Alone? What about--"

"Shhhh!"

That stopped her for a second. He put his index finger up to his lips. "Just stay. And don't wander. I hate it when you all wander." He then left without another word. Usagi began looking around her quickly hoping than none of them will try to hurt her. Not that she can't hold her own, because she can. She was just outnumbered by the amount of people who were surrounding her.

Situations like this on Earth never made her nervous, but since she was on a new planet, she thought that things must be different in some sort of way. Even now she had the weird sense that someone may even be watching her.

"Madame, the prophecy..."

"Yes..." Her raspy voice sounded rough, almost masculine. "The Doctor is finally here... with the protection of the golden light of the moon..."

"Have you deduced that part of it yet?"

"No. Is it an actual golden light or a person...? We will get our hands upon them both soon. That is when we shall fufil it. This planet will soon belong to the Cassanarian Family, and my children shall grow..." She laughed, gripping a scroll canister, with the words "The Light Shall Die with Her." sprawled across it.

Her servant attending her rolled his eyes before walking to look out on the surveillance system, spotting the familiar blonde from long ago. "Sister..." He muttered to himself. "Be careful..."

Usagi was lost in her thoughts. How long had it been since the Doctor left? She checked her watch to see that fifteen minutes have passed. The main area she was in was now less crowded than before.

"Look! There she is, Mommy!"

Turning her head towards the familiar voice, Usagi saw the little boy from earlier, dragging his mother by the hand and pointing at her.

"Oh, I am very sorry dear, but... did you heal my son?" The mother asked once her son stopped pulling her.

"Um... Maybe? I don't... really know? Why?" She was confused. She didn't remember using healing magic on him.

The woman took her hand an placed it on her son's forehead. Usagi felt that he felt much cooler than before. "This was what you did. He was at a much higher temperature when I left him!" The mother exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well... Maybe I did... I don't remember any contact with... Oh.." It clicked in her head. "I did touch him on the head before I left." She smiled a little bit.

"Oh that is interesting..." The Doctor popped out of nowhere with a device in his hand and scanned the little boy and then his mother. Usagi screamed out of surprise.

"My goodness, you are so evil!" She yelled before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to him.

"Oh yes," The Doctor continued examining the results shown on the device. "You and your son have very different temperatures. His is back to the regular, and yours is slowly decreasing back to normal, ma'am." He said, smiling. The mother felt that things were getting cooler on her body.

"I feel less warm than before." She took Usagi's hands in hers. "Oh thank you so very much! You have a healing touch and a pure heart for sure!" The woman smiled wide with joy, making Usagi temporarily forget her current anger at the Doctor.

"Of course! I love helping people when they are in need." Usagi smiled back at her.

The Doctor thought for a moment before using his little device to scan Usagi. He'd never thought to question a lot of things about her, as he now realized, since so many things were so odd about her. Looking upon the results, he kept quiet during the exchange, thinking.

After the mother and son took off, Usagi followed the Doctor to the entrance he found that was open.

"So what was that little device you used to scan them?" She asked curiously. She never saw him use it on her.

"A sonic screwdriver." He said plainly.

"A screwdriver? Aren't those for... like... building things?" She asked, trying to not laugh. He turned on his heel sharply to look her dead in the eyes.

"Don't. Question. The. Sonic." He tapped his index finger in her nose with each word. Then he turned to face guards that stood at the doors. "Hello good sirs! I'm just here to make a visit! My lovely friend here is new to the area however, but is my plus one." The tall man explained, pulling out a little wallet and showing them something. The guards nodded and then did a scan.

"Doctor identified." One guard spoke. Then they scanned Usagi.

"Serenity Identified." The other said. Then they were let into the castle.

 _'Ah... Now I get it. Because it's my royal name. Technically.'_ The blonde thought to herself.

"Serenity? I thought you were Usagi." The Doctor wondered.

"Its hard to explain. When we have the time for it." He gave her a look. "What?"

"You'll always have the time when traveling with me." Then he smiled.

"Pfff whatever. Show off." She teased. The Doctor chuckled. They continued to walk until they reached a throne room. Doctor noticed the two familiar faces he saw at the party for the End of Earth.

"Hello again, good lords. I am here to offer my condolences once more and a gift, if possible, for you loss. Don't be alarmed. It is me, the Doctor. I've just changed." He said, nudging Usagi to bow with him.

"No need for that, Doctor. We are in dire need of help." One of the tree men spoke. His brother next to him nodded.

"Oh? Well, looks like we arrived just in time." The Doctor chuckled looking from Usagi to the brothers. "Exciting." He quickly walked up the steps to the brothers, Usagi following up. "Mind explaining?"

"Gladly. Follow us." They said, voices sounding very monotone and similar. Then they turned around and walked in a similar fashion through one of the tapestries.

"That's weird..." Usagi said, staring at the tapestry they disappeared behind.

"There are strange invaders on this planet. You never know what to expect, but do keep your eyes open. You never know where the invaders will attack..." The Doctor whispered into her ear, walking to the tapestry.

They both looked at it before nodding at each other and walking through it. Once they got a look around the room, they realized that everything was made out of wood and smelled funny. The celing above them was made out of metal, but a starnge type Usagi had never seen before. The room they were in was also fairly lit with natural light. The Doctor scanned the room with his sonic screwdriver.

"The celing is made from mercurian materials... The planet closest to the Sun.. Well, that and many other planets that are really close to warm places... It's not capable of burning... Which means..." His voice trailed off, looking at the sonic.

"Maybe it's just me, but it has gotten substantially warmer than when we walked in..." Usagi was waving her hand to cool herself off.

"So glad you noticed, little woman." A raspy female voice said. "Enjoy the rising heatheat as you try to find your way to me through the maze. Warning: It'll set on fire soon. With you two in it." A laugh followed. Then coughing.

When Usagi turned to look at the Doctor, she saw a wooden wall where he once stood. She put her hands against the wall and then put her ear to it before feeling the area around get much hotter. _'Oh no... I'm here by myself... in a maze that will burst into flames soon...'_ All rational thoughts left her when she saw some smoke coming off of the wood in front of her. After that she immediately took off through the maze, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

 _I was gonna be more dramatic, but I figured nah. And I love the concept of this so much... Which is why I've updated so often. I just love Matt Smith though.. Anyways, GERONIMO!_


	4. Natural Light

_Enjoying? Yay!_

The temperature was raising at a fairly rapid rate, but The Doctor knew that the enemy would not actually burn them. He just stayed standing in his spot while observing his surroundings. He, being the last Time Lord, was quite valuable. If he burned to death, then they would be losing the opportunity of their gain upon the power within him. Then he realized he completely forgot about Usagi after hearing her loud footsteps from the other side of the wall. "Damn..." He muttered to himself before he began running off towards the center. "She doesn't know its practically a trap!" He cursed under his breath.

Usagi was not thinking clearly as she just made random turns, trying to find a way out. Or the Doctor, who most likely knew what he was doing. The adrenaline that she hadn't felt in a few years was pumping through her body rapidly. It both worried and excited her at the same time.

"Where, where, where...?!" She kept repeating as she turned at each corner, sweat growing on her brow. The heat was getting more and more harder to run in. Some of the would had caught fire behind her. She quickly stopped to wrap her long pony tails around her buns so her long hair wouldn't catch fire.

Evetually things started getting cloudy with the smoke beginning to build. It became harder for Usagi to see ahead of her and her fear was growing. Coughing, she kept running until she hit a wall with her body at full force and it easily fell and she fell along with it. Immediately, she pushed herself to her feet and could no longer feel the tightness in her chest anymore. Observering her surroundings, she noticed the room was made of different types of metals. As far as she was concerned, the people of Chee never used metal except for machines or signs. Never for housing or work buildings or even rooms, from how the Doctor described it. It was all plant life. Even in one of the guides she had read while waiting for the Doctor told about how there was a lack of the use of metal in their everyday lives.

She then found a door of where she could exit out of. Usagi rushed towards it and was about to pull it open before she remembered.

"I need to help the Doctor." Looking around she spotted no cameras on her and the room only had a large machine in the center of it. Fearing what could possibly happen, she threw her hand up like usual and shouted her transformation incantation. "Moon Eternal... Make Up!"

The warmth and ribbons surrounded her petite form, transforming her into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her wings had since become officially part of her and now ere on her back and she could feel them. It was a strange sensation, but she would worry about that another time.

Then another thought struck her and she facepalmed. "Why didn't I just do this before?! Yeesh I am kind of stupid... Thank god Rei isn't here to hear that." Her form hunched over a little as she crossed her arms over her chest, hearing the raven haired woman's voice in her head, teasing. Shaking her head, she immediately jumped right back into the maze only to fly over it this time.

"What?! Who are you?! How are you doing this witchcraft?!" The voice over the intercom shouted, causing feedback. The Doctor looked up to see her.

"Oi... Another thing to deal with now... Well more interesting than I had planned..." He shrugged before taking off running again to find the blonde girl.

"Doctor!" Sailor Moon shouted as she flew after him. He stopped and stared for a moment.

"How do you..."

"No time! I'm getting you out of here!" Sailor Moon lifted him up by taking ahold of his hands. He was fairly heavy, she had to admit, but she's never carried anyone like this before, so what did she expect?

"It's you...! The little moon brat!" The voice over the intercom shouted. Sailor moon sweatdropped as she rolled her eyes. Dropping the Doctor off by the door, she flew back into the maze and detransformed, thanking the smoke for blocking any view of her. Then she ran to the opening, and found the Doctor looking at his sonic screwdriver skeptically before he spotted her.

"Usagi! Oh thank goodness you are alright!" He gave her a quick hug before letting go and then staring into her eyes intensely. "Did you see it? A woman in a weird suit? With wings too! She carried me here! Oh that was definitely an amazing experience and I know flying will be the next thing I cross off my bucket list!" He was so excited, like a kid on christmas day with a big smile and glimmers in his eyes. Usagi found that very adorable.

She smiled and laughed at his excitement. At least she helped with his bucket list.

"Now, onto the control room! I just need to disable the alarm." The Doctor used the screwdriver on a keypad next to the door, which Usagi didn't notice at first. If she had pulled the door earlier, she probably would have been caught for sure. And probably dead.

The Doctor then pulled the door open, took her hand, and ran down the small hallway. They arrived to a large room of flashing lights while above there are few open windows and natural light shone through from above.

Across from them was what appeared to be a wilting flower, and a woman sat atop it, yelling inaudibles about a problem they now have now. To Usagi, the assistant man next to the flower looked familiar yet she could not name why.

"My aren't you a... thing?" The Doctor said, eyeing the wilting flower and woman. The woman turned at his voice. She was old and appeared to have wilting features to her face.

"Familiar..." Usagi mumbled to herself. The woman resembled an enemy she once fought, but that was years ago. And it was destroyed by the silver crystal.

"Familiar to you, Usagi?" The Doctor asked, still looking at the old woman.

"Quite... I've just... seen... never really met." Usagi lied as she undid her hair from her buns while she kept watching the woman.

The woman eyed them both. "I have been watching you both."

"That much is obvious. You did try to kill us both with fire and spoke over the intercom." The Doctor said.

"I'd watch that tone of yours, pal. I am not one to cross. Jadeite, get me my water..." That name rang a bell in Usagi's head. A very big one. Her gaze moved over to the familar man with fluffy blond hair and blue eyes as he moved over to a shelf.

"How..." She mumbled to herself. He grabbed a bucket full of colored water and threw it on the woman and flower. She instantly became young and the petals were now full of color and appeared soft at the touch.

"Well, isn't that something.." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver to scan her. The results were as unusual as usual. "Related to the Xenian flower..." He observed the results.

"T-The Xenian flower...?" Usagi asked. It sounded familiar, once again like everything lately.

"Nevermind that now... Excuse me, but what was that liquid you just poured?" The Doctor asked looking between the woman and the bucket.

"It is simply what feeds me and refreshes my body, but only for so long... It only lasts me an hour before I turn all wrinkly and start wilting again." She stood to her full height. They could see that the flower petals were attached at the waist. Once the woman approached and appeared under light, they could see she was of purple hues with light green accents on the petals and in her long curly hair. Green stems supported her being as her legs as she moved towards them.

"I know you, sir. The Doctor, last of the Time Lords... The one man who keeps protecting all the unimportant people of this universe... He travels in a blue box with human companions every now and then... He changes his own face.. Isn't this your last time though, Doctor? No more regenerating after this. You only had twelve chances..." She spoke.

"How do you know all this? Especially about my last regeneration?" He asked, suspicious. The woman snapped her fingers and wood grew around the Doctor and Usagi. "Damn! My sonic doesn't work on wood!" He cursed out loud.

"Wood? Seriously?!" Usagi asked.

"Oh shut up!" He said, stil trying to squeeze his way out.

"I am the Cassanarian Queen. I feed on liquids of plants or just plants in general... I was drawn to this planet... The plant people could offer me so much... In fact, this whole planet is enough to feed me and my children for a good few thousand years... Burning them as a form of punishment is actually me suckig life out of them. It's that, or I melt them down. I then give that to my children, who lay away in seeds that are planted in a garden in a tank..." She looked up to the light.

"Hold on... You'd kill off an entire planet of people just for kids? You'd be killing millions of them just to stabalize your... family! Why not just move to an uninhabited planet full of just plants and trees without people on it?" The Doctor asked, a ittle annoyed.

"A planet like that does not exist."

"I beg to differ considering how many I've been on... Yet, you seem so drawn to this planet by more than that, are you not?" He asked, looking more at the room. To their left was a machine with the wooden plant people above it. The had thier mouths covered, making their cries muffled. "No! Don't you dare do this to them!" The Doctor shouted, trying to break free of the wooden branches.

"Recently captured this morning," The Queen pat the head of one of the adults on the machine."With a few bunch more just behind them in this contraption. They all just believe they get to come and see the royal family exclusively, when they fall into a trap, straight to their deaths.

"Their bodies posses both of what I need. all having human-like qualites to them and also having the beautiful part of nature mixed into their bodies. It's a truly wonderful feeling to have the smooth feeling of their melted bodies running down my-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF A VISUAL IMAGE I DO NOT WANT TO SEE RIGHT NOW!" Usagi shouted, turning red in the face. The Queen smirked and laughed.

"You must be the Doctor's new companion. I sure hope you know what you're getting into when you travel with him. Possibly dying by his side. It will happen if you stay forever. It's happened before..." The woman got up close to Usagi's face.

"Oi! You leave her alone, you hear me! Stay out of her mind!" The Doctor shouted as he struggled more.

Usagi stared the woman in the eyes. Thigs aroundthem faded to black as she began to feel dizzy. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she hit the woman on her forehead.

"Ugh! Little brat!" The woman went to hit Usagi but got pulled back.

"No you don't!" Jadeite pulled on her legs.

"Jadeite! What are you doing?!"

"I was waiting. Ever since you brought that bit of paper talking about a prophecy... I knew one way or another it would guide me to seeing her again. My prince's old lover of ancient times... My sibling... A friend. Now that has been accomplished, I shall aid the Doctor and Serentiy in your defeat!" He spoke with feelings of anger and satisfaction.

He tossed her aside and pulled a little tree from her and broke it. The wooden branches holding onto Usagi and the Doctor were pulled back into the ground.

"That part truly threw me off because from the description my sonic gave, she should not have any control over wood..." The Doctor said looking at the woman and his sonic back and forth. "But never mind that! She's getting up!"

"No, hold on!" Usagi said before walking over to Jadeite. "You! Just... how and why are you here?!" She wasn't paying attention.

"Well... It's complicated and all has to do with the..." She cut him off.

"No, no, no, no..." She shook her head now confused about everything. She knew she could give people a second chance in life, but she was sure she knew that they had all died. She didn't have a chance to help them.

"Do you really have to do this now?!" The Doctor said, pointing the sonic at the woman. Usagi rolled her eyes then looked Jadeite in the eyes.

"We'll finish this later." She ran over to the Doctor. "Why are you just pointing your sonic at her?! What are you expecting to do?! Assemble a cabinet at her?!" She said, grabbing at his arm holding the sonic.

"I don't know! I'm searching for options to help those people! And maybe I'm trying to stall from, you know, dying!" He shouted. "And how dare you insult my sonic screwdriver!"

"These controls over here!" Jadeite yelled out to them as he was pressing buttons. The people on the machine were pulled back into the wall and away from the dangerous liquid below them. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness. Holding my breath for them was not a good idea!"

"What ever made that a good idea?" Usagi asked.

"No idea!" He smiled.

"And was it you that hit me in the back of the head?" She asked.

His smile dropped. "Maaaaybeee..."

The woman stood from her now tangled stems. She looked to her hands and petals, which appeared to be losing color. She cried out in anger as her hour was going to end in half an hour.

"Mother... Mother... Why are we not free, yet?" The voices chanted in her head.

"I'll free you soon... I'm almost done here, my children." Her voice echoed in response.

Jadeite pushed the shelf over a bit to knock off all of the liquid and then he pushed it to land on top of the Queen.

Usagi and the Doctor took her distraction as a chance to get away. They followed Jadeite into another room. The Doctor used the sonic to deadlock the door to keep the woman from interfering.

"Oh my gosh... Look at how people many there are..." Usagi could feel the tears building up in her eyes, yet she wasn't aware that they were already pouring. Dozens upon dozens of people were above them, fastened into a machine. They were all going to die... unless they did something about it.

"There are some stairs over here if you want to check on them." Jadeite said, pointing to the mentioned stairs. Usagi ran up them and could immediately feel the heat.

"They're all burning inside... The heat is so intense I can feel it just being this far..." Their muffled cries and shouts were all that flooded her mind. She wanted to help them, no... She knew she had to.

"Jadeite! Are there any controls down there to set them free? If so, help the Doctor in freeing all these people!" She shouted down to them. He nodded.

"What are you going to do up there?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going to cool them down. They must be in agony, being this hot around each other..." Usagi then began to climb the stairs, determination and adrenaline running through her and distracting her from anything she may feel in her limbs, if she felt any pain at all.

She summomd her rod. "Silver Crystal grant me the ability to help these beings of nature, for they are dying and are in need of your rejuvenating light and love... I pray to you. Save them. Cool them down from this awful hell they are enduring!" A silver light shone from the rod, granting her wish.

The people could feel the heat immediately draining from their bodies and they all shortly stopped crying, though they were still scared of what was to come.

Usagi practically fell down the stairs as she ran back to the Doctor and Jadeite. They were both staring at a screen.

"Is somethig wrong?" She asked. The Doctor looked to her them moved. revealing the screen that showed a tank full of many mini flower beings in oval eggs that were asleep.

"That... is a lot of that..." She said, eyes as wide as can be.

"The children I suppose. She was going to take all these people and make them apart of that liquid so she could pour it into that tank where she'd feed them..." The Doctor explained. They heard the machine turn on behind them.

"She's accessed it from the other side!" Jadeite began typing in on the computer, making the screen change to commands. The machine with the people above them began to move backwards, towards where all the people must have been when they got fastened in. "You two ought to get up there and get them out. It will be a long climb up the stairs." Jadeite said, still facing the computer.

Usagi and the Doctor nooded and ran up the stairs in a hurry. They reached the room where they saw the people all squirming in their spots trying to get free. The Doctor used his sonic to relieve them from theur confines as the other bunches came up. While they all mooved to get away from the machine, Usagi freed them from their blindfolds and the ties on their wrists. She noticed the mother and child from earlier as they got to the last rounds of people. By now, The Cassanarian Queen was fighting back because the machince would go back and forth, making the removal process more tricky. Eventually, they got everyone off and Jadeite stopped fighting against the Queen and let it pull forwards. They could hear her yells of anger.

"You and Jadeite get the people back away from castle grounds, I'll tey to talk to her." The Doctor said, using the sonic to undo the doors. They nodded as they ran with plant and tree people to the exits.

"Doctor...! Doctor...!" The Queen was wilting more now. She was mad, and in her head, the voice of her children were yelling for food. It drove her insane.

"Hold on now, your majesty. Just let me.. let me help you. I can take you and your children to a different planet. One that's full of vegetation and is uninhabited. You won't need a mix of human and plant life. You and your children can flourish there just on the growing vegetation. If not, you'd give me no choice, but to destroy you and I'll take your kids to live without you." He said, slowly moving towards her. One of her stem legs lifted up and nearly hit him.

"Kill... You and them... That traitor..." She was mad, that much was obvious.

"Okay then... You'r giving me no other choice now." The Doctor then turned and ran as fast as he could.

Usagi and Jadeite were conversing, since all the people got the trains and got out of the area safely. They instructed that the rails were to no longer be in use when traveling to the castle. It was too dangerous to return.

"So you ended up on another planet?" Usagi asked. Jadeite nodded and looked to the castle entrance.

"She brought this prophecy with her." He held up a small containor that held a scroll. "It mentions moonlight traveling through space and time. I wasn't sure what to think at first, but the others thought it might involve you, so I offered to assist her and here I am. Though, I'm not sure we'll go back to Earth."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"The guys and I aren't sure we'll return." He looked back to her, a little sad.

"Don't worry about it. You guys make your own decisions. It's okay, not wanting to return to Earth." She smiled at him

"So, how are things back there? I mean, surely it's still protected right? Endymion is safe?" He asked. Usagi processed it for a moment before sighing.

"Yes, they are both safe." She looked down now, at the dirt path below her. Jadeite now had a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong...?" The Doctor burst out of the doors and signaled for them to run to the railroad. The began running towards one of the railroads. Once they got to the one on the left, the Doctor said for them to follow him after he used the sonic on that end of the railroad. They ran over the tracks on a bridge that lead back to one of the cities. The Doctor had them slow down at the center.

"Okay, we're leading her out here to trap her. I made the side over there loose, so once she starts coming for us, the bridge will start to wobble, so be cautious..." He spoke as they ran.

"Wow! It's been maybe a few hours and I have yet to kluzt out! That's so co..." Usagi tripped on one of the tracks and cursed before getting up. "I really shouldn't say things like that..." She mumbled.

"There she is." The Doctor pointed. The bridge soon began to sway side to side as the Queen came running onto it.

The scroll Jadeite had been holding onto fell from his loose grasp, and into the chasm below. He cursed, but then turned his attention towards the enemy.

Her mind was filled with voices and her vision was red. The Queen was so mad and desperate to kill them just to get the voices to stop, she wasn't aware of a swaying bridge.

The Doctor had Usagi and Jadeite back up slowly as she came charging at them. The sway was soon becoming too difficult to control. The side they were on was safe and a crack formed just in front of them and the bridge broke entirely where she stood.

The Queen noticed to late, but before she fell she shot the Doctor a glare. "Darkness! It shall claim you all, even the moonlight, the Silver Crystal will forever be lost! And you'll lose your mind over it, Doctor!" She yelled, her voice echoing as she fell into the depths of the chasm.

They all stared for a moment before sighing in relief.

 _GERONIMO~~~~~_

"So, how did you move the tank?" Usagi asked, sitting in a chair by the TARDIS console.

"Just connected it with her, in a manner of speaking. They were incredibly happy to be free." The Doctor said, smiling. He seemed very cheery lately. "Now, Sir Jadeite, we have arrived on the planet with your friends." He nodded to the blond.

Usagi gave Jadeite a hug. "Tell the others I said 'hi.'" She said once she released him. He smiled down at her and nodded before kissing her forehead. "Stay safe, Jade."

"See you around, Sis." He saluted to her before running out the TARDIS doors.

"So, of to another planet, or do you want to go home?" The Doctor asked. Usagi looked at him.

"Yeah, I think I'll go home. I have finals to study for. Though I wouldn't mind the help." She giggled. "I'm also kinda hungry."

The Doctor chuckled. "Alright. I'll take you back to five minutes after we left." He began typing on the typewriter and started pushing buttons and controls causing the TARDIS to jump to life and Usagi held onto the railing.

It soon landed. "Well.. Have fun studying."

"Have fun studying? Who even says that? I honsetly hate studying. With a passion." Usagi said, a little shocked.

"Well I think it can be very fun." The Doctor defended.

"Yeah just like how you think bow ties are cool."

"They are!"

She giggled and waved at the Doctor. "Goodbye for now, Doctor." She winked and walked out of the TARDIS.

Setsuna walked through the doors afterwards.

"Hey there, Pluto." He waves. She smiled and handed him a binder.

"You want to help her, right? Well I have an idea about how you can do that." She leaned and whispered into his ears a plan and he smiled at her.

"Brilliant, like usual."

 _The past few chapters were kinda tame. in my opinion. I am trying to keep the atmosphere of a regular Doctor Who episode, but am also trying to mix it with Sailor Moon in a sense. Sorry if it isn't as good, but my mind only goes so far._

 _Anyways, GERONIMO!_

 _(Sometimes I wish I had a beta reader... but whatev.)_


	5. Rekindling Your Friendship

_Again, trying my best. It takes a simple rewatch of a Doctor Who episode that really gets my mind gears going. Onwards and Upwards!_

Usagi had the most fun she never thought possible. Traveling for weeks with the strange Doctor man in his box was a thrilling experience.

Apparently Setsuna told about how she needed help with her academics, which made Usagi very embarrassed. He's taken her to all the history periods they were studying and also had her learn with geniuses and famous teachers in her other classes. All had a few evil twists and battles that came up, but she didn't mind.

It was a shock to all the other kids at school. All the Seniors in their final year who usually always got high marks were in shock.

Ami was both shocked and proud to see how well Usagi had done on the finals. Minako and Makoto were also very proud of her. When they got around to telling Rei, she was just shocked.

"I guess studying hard worked in her favor. We always told her that..." Her grip on the broom tightened as she looked down a bit. The other girls did too.

Yet, Minako was the most upset. She's been dying to call or maybe even transform and surprise Usagi, but she couldn't. Not after the incident with her months ago.

She was practically her sister and felt the closest with Usagi. However, Minako has been working up the courage ever since then and even had something she wanted to give her friend. The others didn't want to try to rekindle their friendship with the odangoed girl, yet, she hoped, but Minako was going to be determined.

 _GERONIMO~~~~ (Will represent time cuts and stuff)_

"Whooo! Look guys! Look!" Usagi was bouncing around like the rabbit she was with the paper of her results.

The Doctor, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru sat around smiling, happy for their friend.

Usagi almost killed the Doctor with the strong bear hug she gave him once she saw him.

Eventually, Usagi collapsed onto one of the soft chairs nearby, with a happy smile on her face. "Mama and Papa would be so proud... I think even Shingo would have been a little proud of me!" The thought of them no longer bothered her. She told the Doctor a lot of things while they traveled, and her family was one of them. It wasn't until she thought of them again, she realized that talking about it must have helped.

"That's great to hear, Usagi-chan." Setsuna smiled. The change in the future, she knew, was eminent. She's recently checked and things will change, mostly for the better.

The doorbell then went off. Usagi was helping herself to the sweets on the table as Haruka got up and answered the door. "Minako." Haruka smiled a little, noticing the gift and big smile Minako had on.

"H-Hi Haruka-san! Is Usagi home? I just... well I came to try to.. to... fix things." Minako was a little nervous, that much Haruka could see.

"One moment." Haruka said before walking back over to the group. "Hey, Kitten, Minako-chan is outside and wants to fix things." Usagi stopped eating and looked to the door.

 _"Talking about it will make things better... Won't it?"_ She thought before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hey, Usa... Usagi-chan! I'm here to try and.. well... things are probably still a mess, maybe... I'm not sure since.. you know. Anyways I got you this gift to say sorry! I don't expect you to forgive me immediately, but I do want to fix things!" She held the gift out to the confused odango girl.

"M-Minako-chan, calm down. I.. I've calmed down about it. You don't need to worry about it..." Usagi said, waving her hand in dismissal. She nervously smiled as Minako looked up at her.

"You sure? Cause.."

"I'm sure."

"... You sure?"

"I think now would be a good time to interrupt." The Doctor said, stepping out next to Usagi. Minako looked up at him before smirking a little at Usagi. This made Usagi blush as she knew Minako well enough to know what that smirk ment.

"Minako, no. Don't you dare." Usagi warned, her face red.

"What? I'm not gonna do or say anything." Her smile grew. The Doctor was confused.

"Something wrong? You look like a tomatoe." He asked, looking down at Usagi.

"Its just Minako. Her and her... inappropriate thoughts..." Usagi was grinding her teeth.

"How do you know what she's thinking?"

"Intuition and experience."

Minako giggled. "So, may I come in to the house?" She asked.

Usagi had to wait for her face to cool down before she could nod and she gently pushed the Doctor from the doorway. Then she ran back to her spot in one of the chairs.

"So, who are you and what is your connection to Usagi?" Minako tugged at the Doctor's brown jacket.

"I'm the Doctor. I just helped her study for her tests." He said simply, as if he'd done so many times before.

Minako was a little suspicious of him and figured she might as well report back to the Inners just in case he turns out to be evil. She had a little recording device stowed away in her pocket. "A Doctor? Doctor of what?" She asked.

"Just the Doctor. Not medically, really. Only sometimes. I liked the name and picked it. Don't really remember why, but I know it must have been a good reason, knowing me." He chuckled at himself.

"Okay..." _"He's a little strange. That is for sure."_ Mina thought as she walked over to the Outers, who were eating cake. "H-Hey guys..." She knew she was on thin ice here though.

The Doctor was observing. He was not yet truly aware of what had happened other than some drama between Usagi and her friends. Things were tense in the room. Of course they all chatted away in a friendly manner, but there was an underlying sense of anger and little guilt. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Oh... and Doctor?" Usagi said looking over to him. He still looked spaced out. "Doctor?'

"Hmm...? Yeah?" He looked to her.

"I was thinking about what you said a while ago. I think I will go traveling with you... It's fun. Especially with you as my tour guide!" She smiled and blushed a bit.

"You think, or you're sure? It will be dangerous sometimes and you may see some disturbing things."

"Tell me something I don't know." She giggled.

"That's a dangerous statement, for there are many things that you do not know, and there are even more things which should be kept secret." He said, somewhat dead-serious. He didn't exactly have a straight face saying that and she smiled.

"Just makes me all the more curious." His hearts pounded in his ears as her smile widened at her own comment.

"Do I need to say anything?" Minako was doing that strange smirking again.

"I feel I should. How about, Usagi, for one trip, we bring your lovely friend here. You both probably need it." The Doctor suggested.

Usagi was a little indifferent to the idea while Minako was a little confused. "Travel? To where?" She asked, looking between Usagi and the Doctor.

"Well... It's... complicated..." Usagi said, eyeing her cake.

"It's all of time and space." The Doctor said afterwards. Minako, of course, looked skeptical. But considering all the crazy shit she's witnessed as Sailor Venus, it wasn't too far fetched.

"Really?" She asked. They both nodded. "Uh huh... Okay... Usagi, are you sure you didn't go out and this guy drugged you?" Usagi face palmed.

"She would never understand it, Doctor..." Usagi said with a serious tone.

The Doctor took both Usagi and Minako's hands and dragged them into the TARDIS. He was hell bent on rekindling their friendship and if he has to force them on an adventure, then so be it.

Usagi sat in a chair near the console as Minako still stood by the doors. She was in awe as she ran back out and went around the box before walking back in. "I-It's bigger than I expected it to ever possibly be..." She said looking around the room. Then she thought for a moment then laughed.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. She figured it must have been a dirty thought considering no one really laughs at a big space such as the TARDIS.

"Yup. She's very amazing, isn't she?" The Doctor said, stroking one of the TARDIS levers. Usagi giggled at the action as he blushed a bit, not realizing he could be seen. "Anywho... I say we take it easy on you, Minako. Lets go foward to about... eight years. Let's see how things play out for you and your... friends." He said as he began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Huh... Okay. Let's see. I'm absolutely sure I'll be a famous model!" Minako said, flipping her hair. Usagi rolled her eyes and giggled. "Jealous much, Usa?"

"Haha no." Usagi laughed again. Then Minako got in real close.

"Probably cacause you have the Doctor to do things for you and to help you, eh?" Her eyebrows moved up and down. Usagi quickly moved away and hid behind the console, sitting down, red tainting her face.

"Minako-chan! Stop it! I know what you're implying. and I can promise you it's a no!" She yelled. The Doctor picked her up from the ground.

"What are you doing, bun head?" He said, noticing her red face. "What is it?" She shook her head and dug her face into his jacket.

Minako found herself giggling at their position as the Doctor was completely clueless until he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"This shall be quite the interesting trip alright." Minako giggled to herself as the TARDIS alerted them that she had landed.

 _Sexual tension. Anyways, I hope you've all realized this by now, and I'll probably lose readers for this, is that this is not an Usamamo story either. Sure the summary makes it obvious but just in case some people have forgotten or have yet to understand that. Don't get me wrong, Usamamo is my OTP, but this is just kinda cute to me and on my "its okay to ship" list, so..._

 _Plus, I wanna make a songfic oneshot thingy now cause I was listening to "Bubbly" while finishing this, and I thought of thses two, so..._

 _GERONIMO!_


	6. A Changing Future

_Got_ _done_ _with that songfic btw... Hope y'all are enjoying the story. I've never been told otherwise. Geromino!_

All three of them stepped out of the TARDIS and got a good look at the surroundings. So far, no large changes were happening eight years later.

Usagi knew that she heard from King Endymion that a freeze took place after she had Chibi-usa and turned twenty-one. She'd be twenty-seven eight years later, since she was currently nineteen.

"Well, this must a joke or something. Things look the exact same from when we left." Minako said, a little annoyed. Usagi and the Doctor traded glances, before both laughing. "What?" Minako asked.

"Minako-chan, I can promise, it is a different time from when we entered the TARDIS. Just trust me." Usagi smiled. Minako had a raised eyebrow.

"Prove it." She said. Usagi rolled her eyes but took her friend's hand and dragged her to Crown. When they walked in, they noticed how different the layout was compared to how they usually saw it. There were new colors around the place and it seemed to be a bit bigger than before. They noticed the familiar blonde at the counter with his green eyes focused on cleaning the counter.

"Let's prove it." Minako said, walking up to the counter. Usgai tried to grab at the girl but failed and only fell down, causing a loud thud. Motoki looked up at the two girls, confused. He had a little but of stubble on his face that they couldn't previously see. He was definitely older now.

"Usa-chan? Minako-chan?" He asked, squinting a bit. To him, they looked younger and less mature, at least one of them did. "Doctor?" He even asked afterwards. The mentioned man looked up at the blond across the counter and waved with a smile. "Is this 'looking younger trick' a joke with the magic pen...? Or...?" He looked between the two girls and the Doctor, who also looked significantly younger.

"Timey-wimey." The Doctor said and Motoki made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, so I wanna know if this really is the future. You may look older, Motoki-san, but are you really eight years older than from when I know you from?" Minako asked, leaning on the counter.

"Isn't the fact that this place has been renovated enough proof that it has been a while?" Usagi groaned. Minako shook her head.

"Ah, I see. We're in that point of this time... stuff. Yes, Minako-chan. It is eight years later than when you left. I can promise you that." He said. Minako was still suspicious, but she chose to not voice it.

"I want to see more, then. Shall we go on and check on our future selves?" Motoki immediately shook his head and waved his hands.

"That.. That wouldn't be good..." Minako noticed that he looked panicky and kept looking between Usagi and the Doctor. Minako followed his eyes in that order but was confused.

The silence lasted for a bit before kids came running through the arcade door. One was a little ginger haired boy with silvery grey eyes and the girl had raven dark hair with deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Kasumi and Osamu! What did I say about running into the arcade?" Motoki said, moving to look at the too kids by the old Sailor V game machines.

"Sorry, Toki-san." They said in unison.

"Papa said I needed to take something from the Sailor V machine alllllll the way on the end of this row. It's kinda important." The little ginger haired boy said as he began unscrewing the screws on the side of the machine. "Mama wouldn't give me the code, so I have to climb in through here." Osamu pulled the panel off and climbed inside.

"How does he know the way to the Control room...?" Minako whispered to Usagi. She shrugged. They never told anyone and how the kid somehow figured it out was amazing. Motoki was walking back over to them, shaking his head.

"Those kids are just like their parents..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"How does he...?" Usagi began to ask but Motoki cut her off.

"Classified until you reach this point in the future."

"What?

"Yes. Of course. We absolutely understand." The Doctor cut in. He felt a familiar feeling around the area, but this ought to be addressed. "We just came for fixing these girls' friendship issues." He spoke, patting both girls on the back.

Motoki nodded. "Well things are different. Only small... spoliers." He held up his hands. "Don't get too over excited, for things can change because nothing is set in stone, so to speak. Minako..." He takes his phone out and taps a few buttons on it and he shows a selfie picture of him nad Minako. "You do become a model at some point. No idea how it happened (hey!), but it does. The other girls too do achieve their dreams of course. Usa..." Toki paused for a moment. He knew what would happen after this time point, but they needed to figure that out in due time. "You get your dream too, don't worry. Oh and you guys will still be friends too."

Usagi kinda wished he'd be more specific about hers, but oh well. She'd achieve her dream, somehow, but would it be with either another man or Mamoru. Her dream is to be a bride, of course, but she and Mamoru shared the dream to protect Earth together. _"Would it all really work out?"_ she wondered.

Motoki noticed how her face fell into a frown. He wanted to tell her, but she had to wait.

Osamu suddenly appeared at Motoki's side. "Uncle Toki! I got what I needed." He said, eyes sparkling like the inventor goggles on his head.

The girl behind him was a little shy, as it appeared she covered her face a bit.

"That's good. Now go on and head back to your mama and papa." He replied, turning back to look at Usagi and Minako. The boy looked up at Usagi and he made a little gasp. He shook his head and then took Kasumi's hand and quickly walked out off the arcade.

"That was weird..." Minako said.

"Kids will be kids. By the look in his eye was of recognition, as if he knew Usagi." The Doctor stated as he watched the kids run down the street.

"Well, I do know a lot of people..." Usagi shrugged.

"Lucky..." The Doctor mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Motoki asked.

"I've always wanted ginger hair... Everytime I've regenerated, I never got it. It's always brown or another color that isn't ginger." Usagi was the only one who giggled. In all the time she's known the Doctor, she has deemed his little rants that are just about petty little things very cute.

Minako and Motoki sweat dropped. Then Motoki's phone rang and a shiver ran up the Doctor's back. He felt a shift in the wind outside.

"Still not enough proof? Or are you finally satisfied?" Usagi asked, a little exasperated. Minako wasn't, but figured she might as well just say yes.

"Um... Doctor..." Motoki walked out from where he had just finished his phone call. "My friend just called... they...uh... need your help... but I think they have you confused with the... well.. the Doctor we know today. He said they came across your TARDIS just a few minutes ago and now Ami's computer is calculating that something is wrong." He went on explaining. The Doctor nodded, but was still a little annoyed.

"Great. We ought to go meet them then." He turned to go out the doors before turning on his feet again and facing the girls. "Wait... We can't go yet... You two could be there as well and crossing over your own timeline isn't necessarily safe... You will need disguises." The Doctor then began looking around.

Usagi and Minako looked at each other, exchanging smiles as they snickered.

"What?" The Doctor looked at them, confused. They kept giggling to each other. Usagi pulled her pen out from her pocket and Minako grabbed her compct mirror. "What are those gonna do?" He asked. They both just turned and walked to the bathroom.

A minute later, two different women walked out. Minako had her hair pulled into a braid that was wrapped into a tight bun with a few light blue highlights and for clothes she had an average red tank top on with white pants and red flat shoes. She even had glasses that altered her eyes to make them look green.

Usagi's hair looked shorter and full of curls that bounced as she moved. The dress she wore had the colors of a deep blue that got darker as it reached the end of the dress and there where white dots that appeared to represent stars in a night sky. The jacket she wore over it was pure white with lace at the ends of the sleeves. The heels she had on were two inches tall, but were comforable enough to run in.

"How did you..."

"We're women, Doctor. We are capable of many feats." He didn't even bother trying to question Minako's logic.

"Alright. Okay. Whatever. Let's get going back to the TARDIS. Time to go see your future. Well kinda. I mean it can change." He was spouting nonsense as he walked out the doors. The girls followed and they walked in slience before coming across the small group that surrounded the TARDIS.

"Oi! Don't crowd her! She doesn't like to be overwhelmed with people!" The Doctor shouted as he sped up, seeing his beloved blue box surrounded by random people.

Minako and Usagi sped up as well, both curious and worried. The group moved away and turned to look at the three approaching. The girls could only think everything about what changes the others went through.

They all looked a little older, more mature than before. Mamoru still wore that ugly ass green jacket over that black turtle neck with those jeans, Rei's hair was in a bun and she looked a little tired, Ami' doctor's coat was big on her little body and she had her mercury computer in her hand, Makoto was a little covered in flour, and future Minako had on a yellow dress with the usual red bow on the back of her head with a lot of makeup on.

 _"If i'm not here, it must mean we're still on bad terms..."_ Usagi thought, fighting her body in order to not frown and cry. Damn her sensitive heart.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Doctor!" Ami came forward with her computer.

"Yes, of course. What is the problem?" He asked and Ami showed him her computer screen.

"The weather is changing."

"So? That's nature for you. It changes seasons every year that you exist just naturally as everything usually is." The Doctor deadpanned.

"Abnormally. A freeze is going to moving in..."

"A freeze...?" He questioned.

"All around the world." Ami specified. He looked to her.

Usagi and Minako traded shocked glances and whispered among each other."Didn't Endymion say it would come earlier?!" Usagi was worried. If it was postponed, something must have happened in the past.

"He did! Something probably changed..." Minako was believing entirely now. Seeing herself and her friends now...

"Doctor, who are they? Where's Usa?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Ah... well... You have me confused for...well, a future version of me that you probably know. I'm before you all ever meet me in the past." He explained. They all took a moment before agreeing. Of course he was from the past.

"Oh... Okay..." That put the raven haired woman and ebony haired man on edge, the Doctor observed. He took out his sonic and scanned her computer.

"Alien..." He mumbled, looking at her for a moment. "Alrighty! Let's go! Serenity and Amber, follow us!" The Doctor motioned to Usagi and Minako. They exchanged glances before following him and their friends to Hikawa Shrine.

The girls noticed how much it had changed and a new smaller building was near the left side of the shrine. It was made out of marble.

Rei had noticed. "That's my grandfather's grave." She explained. Usagi and Minako looked at each other, both a little worried.

They all packed into the room, which also appeared to have grown in length. The two kids from earlier were there messing with a little machine.

"Osamu, Kasumi, we need this room real quickly." Mamoru said to the kids. They looked and then packed up the little machine into a bag and ran outside.

Ami's computer projected a giant screen showing the Earth. A white frost was heading towards it. "That there is the threat. According to another source we had heard years ago, it should have attacked a few years ago, but something has changed." Ami explained.

Usagi noticed how the Doctor lightly chuckled, looking to her and then back to the screen. She smiled, know exactly what that meant. He probably had a part to play in the diversion of it at somepoint in his travels.

"Yeah something probably happened." Usagi's voice held a hint of obvious pointing toward the Doctor. The older Minako caught on and laughed. The others were a bit confused, but shrugged it off.

"Maybe you could take your TARDIS outside of Earth and go try to see what it is?" Ami asked.

"Don't you guardians have wings or abilities to fly? Why can't you go see yourself?" Usagi blurted out without thinking. Minako hit her in the back of the head as everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"How...How did you...?" Makoto stuttered. Usagi just shrugged, her cheeks warming.

"I dunno... I just kinda... put it together..? I don't remember..?" She laughed nervously.

They all exchanged suspicious looks with each other before all looking away. "We uh... lost our abilites a while ago. Just one day, we wake up, and our transformation pens have disappeared. We assumed that they were taken by someone, but Luna and Artemis explained that they weren't needed anymore, and so far, they've been right." Rei answered, hesitant. Why was she telling this strange girl this information?

"Oh okay." Usagi's mind was racing. _"They lose their powers?"_

The Doctor stood up. "Alrighty. Me and my lovely companion with her nice friend shall go on and check it out." He took Usagi's hand as she grabbed Minako's arm with her free hand. "Come along, Sere. Be sure Amber follows us back to the TARDIS." He instructed as he pulled Usagi by the hand out the door while she pulled Minako.

They all fled out the door to the TARDIS that had moved herself to the outside of Hikawa Shrine. All three filed into the little blue box and locked the doors.

"Well, of all the things I expected to see, that was not one of them." Minako sighed as she sat on the stairs to the console. Usag walked past her and stood next to the Doctor.

"That unspoken source was King Endymion of our original future. We went years ago to help them because they couldn't help themselves. He said a freeze overcame Earth for over a thousand years, but us in the future are the ones who broke the planet free from it. This may be that freeze that is now moving in..." Her voice was of mostly worry. She never did anything without her friends, especially on this scale.

"You'll need to move out of your comfort zone this time. Considering what happened in your present, and how on edge your future friends are, I doubt they can really help. But oh well. We'll handle it all on our own, won't we?" The Doctor gently pushed Usagi a bit. She smiled.

"I guess so. I trust you know what you're gonna do?" She asked, smug.

"Oh you know me. I never know what I'm doing." He winked before he flipped as switch, causing the TARDIS to start shaking as she disappeared and flew away from Earth's surface and out into space so that they could all get a good look at the newest oncoming threat.

 _Kay that's good for now. No more spoilers for you until next chapter. Well, in a way. Thanks for all the positive support so far! I really appreciate it. Oh, by the way, Bowties are cool._


	7. This Is How It Is

All three of them opened the TARDIS doors and poked their heads out to see the now large cloud of white approaching Earth. They were fairly close to Earth, but the cold that was miles away had a large radius aroun it to the point that they could already feel it on their skin. It wasn't looking good at all.

"It will soon begin to snow once it gets just a few miles closer... Then it will spread and freeze the planet over." The Doctor was looking at his sonic screwdriver.

Closing the TARDIS doors, he went back to the console and landed her back on Earth. "My sonic picked up some familar readings coming from it, but it'll take a while to decipher what they are. In the meantime, we'll tell Ami about how things look."

"I'll be honest, now that it's in my face like a light, I'm a little scared. I never expected to go against the freeze until a few more years later..." Minako whispered to Usagi. The other blonde nodded.

"I suppose we were all just thrown for a loop and the future is changing in a massive way..."

The TARDIS had landed back onto her original spot. Rei tapped ger foot impatiently, a little on edge.

 _"I'm sorry Rei-chan, but it can't be avoided. It's kinda like a fixed point in time. Well, he says at least, but when that time comes, please don't feel guilty."_

The words rang through her head, bouncing of the walls in her brain. Soon, she could see the three get out and heading over to her.

"Yes, the frost is on it's way, and its moving at a rapid rate. My screwdriver picked up a signal of familiarity, but it has yet to fully distinguish it from the ice. There could possibly be a threat masked behind that ice." The Doctor was eyeing his screwdriver before putting in his coat pocket. It would tell him later.

"We can go and observe it closer in the Command Center beneath Motoki's arcade." Ami spoke while she typing furiously on her computer. Usagi, Minako and the Doctor found themselves being lead towards the arcade from earlier.

Usagi was lost in her thoughts about what her new future was going to look like. She never usually doubted anything, but after the drama with the other girls, she wasn't sure anymore. It would either be good or bad for the whole planet, and it wasn't a risk she wanted to take at all.

Minako rubbed her arms. "Yikes... It's getting a little chilly out..." The others nodded in agreement, watching their breathes become visible.

Walking through the doors to Crown, Usagi tugged on Minako's arm and the Doctor's. They turned to her while the others got to work on opening the doorway to the Command Center.

"I didn't see a single person when we were walking back over here... And judging by the time of day, it's usually really busy around now..." She whispered, pointing outside and to her watch.

"That's some brilliant observational skills, Usagi. I was going to say the same thing, but it would involve the others too. Why are you just pulling us aside?" The Doctor asked while Minako nodded.

"This may be the future and they're possibly my friends again in the future, but I am still a little worried... I'm weary about talking to them still..." She shook her head. The Doctor understood perfectly and changed the subject.

"The temerature already seems to be dropping quickly, so maybe they've been scrambling to get home and are trying to sheild themselves." His screwdriver whirred as he scanned the doors which were getting colder by the second. "Within maybe twenty more minutes, the doors will be frozen shut and we'll no longer have an exit to the outside..." He observed his sonic and look between the two girls. They exchanged worried glances before turning back to the others who were walking down the stairs to the Center.

Okce they all entered, the game moved back into place, closing the door way. Nothing changed and it looked the same to Usagi and Minako, though the Doctor felt that they were trying to upstage his beautiful TARDIS.

Ami got to work on typing things into the system and plugged her computer in to upload data. Everyone watched in awkard silence for a bit before the Doctor rolled his eyes and used his sonic on the controls, speeding up the process. "Thanks..." Ami nodded to him.

"Ahem... According to our data, the freeze is just like a regular winter storm, only it's happening all over the planet. At the exact same time. As Amber had pointed out about it being chilly, it has already started to close in on the planet. We all know for this to be bad, but question is, how will we defeat it?" Ami pointed to the large crowed of the freeze that was getting closer to the exosphere.

"We can't use our planetary powers to melt it or fend it off and Usagi has the silver crystal with her, wherever she is at the moment..." Rei listed off on her fingers. Most breathed sighs of worry.

"This is quite a tough situation... Nothing I can't handle." The Doctor practically lept from his seat. "This storm, as abnormal as it is, just randomly moved to Earth, correct? Unless... it has sat somewhere nearby for a few years prior to us visiting this point in the time stream?"

"Actually, NASA had broadcasted to the world what a drone they sent out into space was seeing and there was a bunch of particals far off in the distance..." Makoto remembered, looking to the screen. "No one thought much of it since it was difficult to see, through."

"There you go. This has been planned. Delayed, but planned." He was fighting the urge to smirk. "They need to freeze the planet, but for what purpose? They'd only damage everything by making it an eternal winter..."

"Unless they wanted to immobilize everything for a reason..." Ami added.

"Exactly. The people will be stuck in their homes, all of their bodies slowly freezing over the course of the invasion. It makes it easy to get to the brains and to upgrade the bodies." The Doctor said.

"Upgrade? For what?" Usagi asked.

"For an army. This isn't a normal invasion. This is the gathering for a Cyberman army." He used the sonic on the console and a picture of a Cyberman appeared on the screen. "They're here to build an army for a war they've recently entered. That's what my sonic picked up when we went for a scan."

"But... what is a Cyberman?" Makoto asked, her focus on the picture.

"Metal men that wipe all emotion from the human mind. They really only need the brains and for easy control. Bodies are not really necessary, but they don't care either way. As long as they get their cyber soliders, they're pleased. Within a few days, they'll have frozen every human on Earth and they will come to pick up the new soliders." The Doctor explained.

"Even children...?" Rei and Mamoru both stood up immediately.

"As much as it pains me to tell you, yes. The children will not be spared. They have no feeling of guilt or remorse." He looked away, thinking of his own children of the past.

"Sorry, Doc. We have to go right now." Mamoru and Rei both ran up the stairs and out of the Command Center and into the blizzard.

"Yikes, if that's what it's like to be parents then count me out..." Makoto joked.

"That's what you said when Kasumi was born." Ami joined in, but both were nudged by the future Minako.

Minako of the past understood what was being implied, but didn't dare look at Usagi for her reaction. She did find her hand and tighted her grip as she felt Usagi's was loose.

"My companions and I can get onto the ship via the TARDIS, but it's your decision if you want to join us in this. There isn't a lot of time." His voice was stern.

"I have to stay out of this one. Sorry guys." Minako of the future said immediately.

"Why? You got better things to do than save the Earth?" Makoto quipped. Minako rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"No. Otherwise I'd be spoiling everything. And you all know I'm bad at keeping secrets for a long time." She winked and now Makoto was the one rolling her eyes.

The Doctor understood and looked to the Ami and Makoto. They looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Great." He pulled the TARDIS key out from his coat pocket and she suddenly appeared in the Command Center. "We'll pick up those other two when we find them." He snapped his fingers, causing her doors to fly open. "Come on, you lot. Let's go."

They all packed into the box.

"Doctor, are you okay? You look a little sad." Usagi asked.

"I can tell they've been in the TARDIS already... There's no reaction like I expected..." He sulked. Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

The TARDIS was soon flying through the blizzard, with them looking for Rei and Mamoru since it was clear that they could not have made it far in this crazy weather.

"No heat signatures yet... They're starting to really worry me..." Ami spoke after twenty minutes had passed. The other just sat around and sometimes Usagi would open the door and check around.

"Me too..." She gripped at the door's handle. Just because of what they said in ths past, it didn't mean she cared any less for their safety. Noting to herself, she decided that she'd talk to them about it someday.

Spotting moving shadows in the distance she told the Doctor. The TARDIS then pulled forward quickly, closing in on the two ahead.

 _After_

"You're both bakas, you know that...!" Makoto was throwing towels onto Rei and Mamoru.

"W...we kn...know.." Rei was shivering intensely as she rubbed her arms up for warmth.

"It's good that we pulled you out of there as soon as we did before it got any worse. Otherwise you'd be easy targets for the Cybermen." The Doctor scanned them with his sonic. "You should be fine."

"But Kasumi--" Mamrou started. Usagi threw him another towel.

"Calm down Mamo-baka. I'm sure she's safe. If she's your kid, I'm sure she knows everything about being safe." Minako facepalmed and hit Usagi in the back of her head. "Ow! That's mean!"

"Do you have to be so obvious?!"

"About what?! I'm just saying it based off of experience!"

"Stop it!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me, Mina!"

"STOP SAYING THINGS!"

"Minako...?" Both girls froze and looked over to Ami who stood by the console. The Doctor was grinning at the sight, holding back laughter.

"Oh my god... They were right..." Rei stood up from the stairs to the console. The waves of guilt and the aura she felt earlier now crept back into her mind.

 _"It'll be okay, Rei-san. Don't feel guilty. This is how it is."_

 _"But I can't help it, can I? What will you think?"_ Her mind was fighting with her, and that was too much chaos for her right now.

"See? This is what happens when you open your big mouth, Usa." Minako glared at the girl, earning a glare back. More shocked looks passed over to Usagi, and she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Alright, now. Both of you need to stop squabbling. You're upsetting the TARDIS." The Doctor turned back to the controls. "Now, you girls go and change back, however you're going to do that--"

"We're done." He spun around to see them both back to how they originally looked.

After a moment he turned back to the console. "Now then, we've landed on the Cybermen's ship. I have to warn you all now... This is going to be a serious danger, and could possibly cost you your lives. It's okay to stay here if you want to because I would never force anyone into danger..." His eyes scanned their faces. No one showed any signs of willing to back down and he smirked. "Okay then. Geronimo." He went to the doors and opened them.

"Shall we be on our way?"

 _Been a while, I know, but knowing that people are following this story makes me happy. Expect another chapter within a month... Maybe it'll be sooner. I'll see how things turn out. And the release of this chapter was on Halloween, and I was the Eleventh Doctor today! Yay._


	8. Acceptance

_Soon I'll start using my own computer to write fics (whenever my mom can give it back up to me.) so that I don't lose any more chapters. Anywho, have I ever said how gay I am for the thirteenth doctor? LOL Anyways, let's go._

One by one, they all stepped out of the little blue box. The metal ship was creaking all around them with its rusty texture and sordid appearance.

Scanning it with his screwdriver, the Doctor read how the results were not good. "This ship is practically falling to pieces... It's corroded to hell... Be careful about where you step."

"What do you mean? Are we at all safe anywhere we step?" Rei looked to the floor.

"No. Well in most places, yes, but we're not actually safe. You can believe that you're safe for the most part." He started walking down the hall, Usagi on his trail and the others following behind her.

It was a mix or running and walking because the Doctor would start speeding up his pace and then would slow down at random intervals.

"It's strange how they aren't patrolling the halls... They usually have at least a few making sure things are perfect." This concerned him, other than the glint in the corner of his eye.

Minako took Usagi's arm and pulled her behind the group, so they couldn't hear. "Hey... How are you feeling...?" Usagi was confused.

"About what?"

"You know..." Minako signaled to the others ahead, especially picking out Mamoru and Rei. Usagi sighed in annoyance.

 _"Ah, so this is what this is all about..."_ She stopped walking and looked Minako dead in the eyes, with a smile.

"Minako-chan, its okay. You guys are my bestest of friends, even though in our time they may think it at the moment, but you should all know that you will forever be in my heart. No amount of heartbreak or betrayal could ever make me have any feelings of resentment towards them." Usagi winked at her. "Like that one old phrase our high school teacher yabbered on about: 'Forgiveness is simply helpful so you don't feel guilty!'" She smiled to Minako. "Besides, of all the five stages of, acceptance is the final one, right?"

"Feelings like that are what make your species weak." Both girls jumped as the noticed the musty old Cybermen behind Minako. It grabbed her and held her arms tightly while another appeared and took ahold of Usagi. "As Cyberman, you will be rid of those miserable feelings." A third one appeared.

They both struggled to get free of their strong grip. Usagi's thoughts were racing. _"We fell too far behind! I'm such a Baka!"_ Her eyes welled up with tears as she also saw that Minako was also struggling.

"You will be upgraded." The Cybermen's words echoed in their heads.

 _0/0/0/0/0_

It had been what felt like hours as everyone trudged forward, wondering how long they've actually been on this ship. The Doctor was scanning things left and right while Ami typed away on her computer, also scanning the area.

Each step made them weary as they could be sent flying through space at any given moment, so they had spread out so as to not cause a massive hole. The whole ship had an unstable feeling to it and they were all cautious.

"Of course this would happen. It's what happens when your whole ship is surrounded by cold and wet vapors for a good few years. Rust." The Doctor would talk on and on at random points.

He then turned to face them and they all stopped. "But the real question here is, where are we going? They have no maps in here! Such rubbish. All good ships have maps to follow!" His random shouting apparently surprised no one. "Honestly! Have some decency if you're going to have guests who don't know their way around!"

"Doctor, calm down. Why are you so upset about no maps?" Rei rubbed her temples, this all getting on her nerves. She just wanted to hurry up and get home to her kid and keep her safe.

"No, you're supposed to ask 'Where are Usagi and Minako?'" He deadpanned as he looked her in the eyes and they all turned and didn't see either woman behind them. "No one seems to notice what's been lost, for a second time now it seems, for you lot. I notice a lot, and after half an hour of walking, they should have caught up with us." He turned again and faced a door, opening it using the sonic screwdriver. "Be glad I don't have time to speak more explicitly about the issue to you."

"Here... It's the main control. The machines to the right are what help create Cybermen. Now shhh...!" He motioned for them to stay silent before they had a chance to open their mouths. There was a light thud coming from one of the machines.

"Now, I may be incompatible to become a Cyberman, but I'm sure that a thud like that would be impossible."

"You are the Doctor." A robotic voice called from above. "You will be destroyed."

"Oh hello! I was hoping for a better welcoming party! I think you should deliver on that soon." He looked up to a Cyberman by the main control above them all. They had never seen one before this, but they figured that half of the face was not supposed to be rusty and damaged. If they were all about perfection, this wouldn't be a problem.

"You would be wise to be quiet. We have both of your companions ready to become part of the Cybermind!" If the Doctor was unnerved, he didn't show it.

"You really want to make me mad, don't you? I know how you all like to try and get revenge on me for all the times I stopped you in the past." His face showed no emotions, but his eyes and voice were full of anger.

"Your emotions serve little purpose. We will soon begin the transformative process."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The Doctor ran over to the machine with the others behind him, ready to fight if necessary.

 _"To your left, Rei-chan."_ A voice echoed in her head.

"What...?" She looked to the left and saw their transformation pens on the ground. "Girls!" Immediately grabbing them and taking them in hand, she threw them to the other two girls.

Doors to the sides of them opened and out Cybermen began walking towards them.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER...!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...!

"MAKE UP!" The girls all transformed simultaneously, and faced the Cybermen marching their way.

The Doctor and Mamoru worked on forcing the molds of Cybermen copies apart and jumped backwards when both Usagi and Minako fell out. Mamoru caught Minako and the Doctor held Usagi up.

"Come on... Don't be dead... Pluto would kill me if you died..." The Doctor lightly shook the girl in his arms.

"Mars Fire... SOUL!" Mars pushed a nearing Cyberman back and it exploded in the heat. Mercury's water made them rust more and cause their circuts to begen ceasing function, causing them to either blow up or fall down.

Usagi and Minako both jumped up after a few minutes of unconsciousness. "Where...? Doctor! The Cybermen--"

"I know. We just pryed you from the machine that was going to turn you into one." When all four moved to the center to try an help the other scouts, the Cyberman above pulled a switch a a hatch opened below them. There were seperate large tubes, big enough for groups of people.

Minako and the Doctor fell down one, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars fell down another, and Usagi and Mamoru fell down a different one. No one knew were they were going to land, and boy were they in for one helluva ride.

 _Minako and The Doctor_

The Doctor fell on his bum and Minako fell next to him. Quickly standing up, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned their area. "We're on one end of the ship. The Cybermen have scattered us to be able to capture us all off guard and mostly alone."

"Ow... that hurt! Ugh they are so gonna pay for this!" Minako transformed into Sailor Venus. The Doctor stood, a little stunned, before putting on his thinking face. "Come on, bow tie boy. We need to get to the others." She pulled on his jacket sleeve and began dragging him through the halls.

They came to a room with a few moniters that depicted the Earth and it's heat levels. Reading all of it, the Doctor noticed that the Earth's freeze levels were high, at about 81%.

"They're getting closer to reaching their goal! We have to hurry and find a way to move them away from the planet!"

"Is there not a control room? A ship ought to have one. Even if it's automatically driven." Venus suggested.

"It's possible, but without a propper map of the location or a way of identifying it, we'd never know which room is the control room." He scanned the screens of the system.

Venus looked around, finding rusted pieces of metal covering paper. Moving the metal chunks, she grabbed the papers. "Hey, Doc, can you read this? These papers are all saying something but I can't... Oh wait here we go." The Doctor looked at her. "According to the firat sentence, this was a old... space colony on a voyage..."

The Doctor moved next to her and noticed a symbol at the top. "That looks familiar... Where did I see..." He thought back to when they all exited the TARDIS and began exploring.

 _"'It's strange how they aren't patrolling the halls... They usually have at least a few making sure things are perfect." This concerned him, other than the glint in the corner of his eye._

 _The glint he had spotted was the shiny symbol of the Colony ship. It was still perfect compared to the rest of the rusty ship._ "

"Aha! This is a stolen ship. It's current occupants stole this ship and converted the few crew members to Cybermen."

"Doctor, I know you're excited, but I'm not Usagi, and you lost me a long while ago." Venus commented. The Doctor deflated and grumbled under his breath. This was going to be a long adventure.

 _Usagi and Mamoru_

Usagi pushed a rusted metal door open and then back into place once Mamoru walked through.

"I know this is a little sudden... but... I just need... to get something off my chest... real quick... with you..." She had to take deep breaths since they had been pushing and running for a while. With a sigh, she said, "For the longest time after you all told me how you really felt," He saw where this was going. "I was mad... I felt.. like.. like you all had lead me on, but I thought it was you especially who did so..."

"Usa--" He tried to explain.

"No, you baka, let me finish..." He gulped and kept himself silent.

"Maybe you did lead me on, but I realize now... that it wasn't your fault. You didn't truly love me, and that's okay. But the fact that you still cared makes me glad and I just hope after all this, and when I go back to my own time," She pushed more metal to her left. "I want to know if I'll be able to ask if we can be just friends. Or even best friends!" She stopped and turned to smile at him.

He was processing what he was hearing. Now in his present, he considers her a close friend, of course, but this is the Usagi of the past. She's at a low period in her life with her friends. With a smile, he said, "Yeah. I'm sure that that would be the right way to go when talking to my past-self."

"Mamo-chan, you may not have ended up being my fairytale, but you are hers and I can't blame you for that. I also want you to know, before I forget, that I still do love you and care about you. Just like all of the girls." He hadn't noticed her tears until now. "Did I ever say that when I came to talk to you?" She then asked.

"Uh... No... no, you never uh... mentioned it."

"Well, next time you see my future self, just know that you have the okay to make fun of me for it. Or give me hell about it, okay?" Wiping her face of tears, she smiled that contagious smile again. Mamoru nodded in understanding and once Usagi had her back turned to continue oh her way, he couldn't help but smile, being glad that even back then, she trusted him.

"Heh... Sorry to get all serious on you, but really, I know that being serious is all you know." She laughed, getting a small laugh out of Mamoru.

"Oh no. It's so sad, it's true. I know nothing more other than the serious and sad emotions." Usagi giggled, believing that she could get used to this kind of close friendship with him.

"Oh! This way! I see a bright thingy over there!" That cheery tone returned. "We might be close to the others!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A fire arrow wizzed past Usagi's nose to the right. Turning to the left she saw Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, then she looked right to see Cybermen.

"Uh oh!" She grabbed Mamoru's hand and ran to the other girls. She noticed how they were clearly out of practice when it came to using their powers.

Transforming herself, Sailor Moon used her rod to blast the Cybermen back. "Everyone! Run. Now!" They all took off down the halls and saw a bright glowing from a room.

Venus ran out and into the wall across from the door. "IT'S GONNA BLOW! RUN!"

"Slight exaggeration! It'll only blow when I give the go ahead!" The Doctor joined them out in the hall.

"Okay, good, now run!" Usagi took their hands and practically dragged them with the others down the long, destroyed halls. "I don't know if Cybermen can run, but they seem pretty slow!" She turned to look back for a split second to see them not too far behind. "Oh.. right! Machinery with the ability to fly."

The Doctor looked back too. "Ooh they've upgraded since I last saw them!"

"Don't compliment them!"

They all ran up a few levels of ramps that were randomly placed through the ship. After turning multiple corners without crashing into each other, they all stopped to catch their breath, aside from a few of the guardians and Usagi.

"I'm not as young as I used to be..." The Doctor panted from lack of breath. Usagi giggled.

"Oh please, I knew someone who was only a few years younger than you, and she could run the same distance and not be out of breath." She commented.

"Oh alright, I get that you're a proud mother, but don't rub it in my face!" He had caught more of his breath now, but not enough to stand straight. "Right," He handed his sonic screwdriver and a key to Usagi. "This will lead you to the TARDIS and the key will unlock her for you."

"Okay, let's go--" Mars grabbed Usagi's arm, but felt her pull against her.

"Hold on, I am not just going off!" Usagi instead pushed the objects into Venus' hands and turned back to the Doctor. "I'm not going to let you do something stupid and die in the process."

"I'm good at stupid. It's something I'm used to doing alone." He started walking off down the hall causing Usagi to groan and chase after him, leaving the others behind, only with Minako being confused.

Usagi caught up with the Time Lord and walked his pace. "Oi, I thought I told you to go with them?" He looked over to her.

"I don't listen. Like I said, I'm not leaving your side." She had to work to keep up with his long strides.

He felt a little touched. "Stupid things are what I do for a living. You shouldn't be doing things that I do. Nearly dying is my thing." He lightly scolded her.

"Then I guess dying over and over again is mine." He stopped as her tone was dead serious, but she kept walking forward, as if what she sead was completely normal.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired, both worried and curious. Feeling a little smug, Usagi just shrugged, took his hand and dragged him to the main control unit.

"Just do what you do best and hack the system. I'll try to find time to explain to you later." She smield while she held onto his arm.

He shook his head as she let go of his arm. He connected a small device he put together when he was stuck with Minako.

"So... Sailor Moon, huh?" He asked, taking wires and connecting them to each other and changing the plugs plugs.

"H... Huh? What... uh... what do you mean by that?" One thing she did not expect him to ask her. She was sure the past few times that she had been careful with her identity.

"Well, your random disappearances around the times that she's appeared is kind of weird." Oh he's a good observer. That just completely slipped her mind. "Plus, your nice hair style doesn't change when you transform, but it is proof that magic, for once I'll admit, is real. There are a lot of things that can be masked with it, but for some reason, it didn't work with my mind." That was odd.

Usagi sighed. "Dang... I thought I was being good in hiding it..."

"Not your fault, really, you did good to fool others, but to be honest..." He finished connecting the device to the system. "Once I took a scan of you with my sonic, I already knew. Lunarian. Not really human."

 _"Damn him and his screwdriver."_ She found herself thinking.

"Doctor, you will be tossed out and left to die..." A Cyberman appeared suddenly next to them. "While we convert the female into the Cybermind."

"Oh still going on and on about the Cybermind! Give it a rest, will you? We get it! You're all dying out so you're steeling humans to build an armada. It makes no sense." He held the dwvice to his face to check over everything.

"It is not of your concern." The Cyberman replied.

"If it involves a mamassive threat towards the Universe, I'm sure it does. As you already know, I'm the Doctor and I refuse to let you bunch kill all those people on this precious planet just for your own selfish desires!" He raised his voice.

"Yeah...! It's wrong to destroy an entire planet full of innocent beings that only crave for peaceful and happy lives!" Usagi spoke up, not caring now that she had transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon. Pointing her rod at the Cyberman, she continued, "Just like many others before you, I will bring you down and protect this planet from your cruel ways. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you for these evil crimes!"

The Cyberman went silent. "The light of the earth's Moon is active. The prophecy is coming to fruition." The voice almost sounded panicky.

Both Sailor Moon and The Doctor exchanged confused glances. "What prophecy? What are you talking about?"

The Cyberman soon started twitching movements. "The prophecy! The prophecy!" Sailor Moon blasted it backwards and through the rusted side of the wall, causeing it to crumble as the Cyberman made contact with it.

This gave the Doctor the chance to press a button on the little device. The oxygen was being sucked out from the hole the Cyberman made, so time became more limited. He grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and dragged her, running, down the hall and towards the TARDIS.

He smiled at the sight of his beloved blue box and snapped his fingers as they approached, causing her doors to fly open. Once the two disasters fell through the opening and shut her doors, the Doctor rushed to her console and pulled his levers and pressed multiple buttons as well as entered in new coordinates.

They landed back on Earth, but it was a very sunny day previously before the cold started setting in. Their eyes needed to adjust to the sudden brightness.

They landed at Hikawa Shrine, thus letting Mamoru and Rei run in to check on Kasumi (and Osamu, of course.)

Usagi sighed as she looked around at the other girls. "Well, this has been fun." They heard the massive boom above them, signaling the destruction of the ship over their atmosphere.

"Any adventure can be fun, with the right people." Minako wrapped her arm around Usagi. Both girls smiled as they waved to their future friends and entered into the TARDIS, both exhausted from running.

Rei handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver. "Thanks again, Doctor. You're always here when we need help." She smiled to him. He nodded as he looked to the two kids sitting on the cement floor, messing with a metal box.

"Wouldn't be much of a Doctor, would I? Now I must go and take these two girls home. If Minako is as similar to Usagi as she says she is, they must both be falling asleep." He smiled again before closing the TARDIS doors. "So, who wants to go to Space Florida?"

Rei walked into her living room area as she heard the fading whoosh of the TARDIS and laid on her couch. She hadn't transformed in a year and this took a lot out of her. She was switching in and out of consciousness until she heard the TARDIS noise once more, only louder, meaning it was landing in her living room.

"Uugh... Did they forget something...?"

She heard the doors open. "Rei, we came to pick Osamu up!"

"Oh... well.. we just finished dealing with the Cybermen and earth freezing over..." Rei pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll go get him for you. He's outside, still messing with the box he stole from... what did you say? The Daleks?"

"No, the general of Gallifrey. I still can't believe they let him get away with that."

"Mama! Papa! We nearly were frozen into ice statues!" The little ginger haired boy ran inside and into his mother's arms.

"O-oh... Was that... fun?" His mother looked to her husband, but he only shrugged.

"Yep! Kasumi and Auntie Minako kept us warm though!" He smiled as he got down and ran into the TARDIS. "Thanks Auntie Rei!"

"Yikes... Well, thanks again! Give my love to Mamo-chan! See ya!"

 _"Forgiveness simply means loving someone enough to pursue healing instead of punishment when they have wronged you."_ _That's the incorrect quote that Usagi brought up. She has too big of a heart to truly hate anyone. Anywho, late update, hope you like._


	9. Advice

Usagi awoke from her slumber, unsure of her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she saw that the decor of the room was a bit.. metalic.

 _"Oh, that's right... I fell asleep in the Tardis... I don't remember going to a bed though..."_ Getting out of the big, comfy bed, she looked around and could see through what appeared to be a window. It looked like they were in a specific part of the universe, but only the Doctor would know that.

After showering and combing through her hair she walked out of the room in a new dress outfit from the giant wardrobe that the Doctor had. It was pink with differen assortments of flowers decorating the edges of it and making it look like a vine wraped around her body as it ended at the straps and scoop neckline of the dress.

The time she had to walk to the console room let her think about the past week of the times she's spent with the girls. _"I guess it kinda sucks when something is always trying to kill me on every adventure... Nah It's still fun!"_ She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs. "Doctooor! I'm awake now...!" She yelled out.

No response from anywhere. That was strange. She'd usually see his happy face spring up from somewhere. Walking to the moniter, she could see that it said Leadworth, England.

"Hm... This is still Earth... Maybe the Tardis knows I like stars...?" She silently asked herself, remembering back to the window of her room and the Tardis console whirred. "You're such an ideal best friend, Lady Blue." Usagi laughed. Finally fixing up her hair buns, she decided to go outside the doors and see what Leadworth looked like.

She slightly opened the door and poked her head out after pushing one of the doors open. The Doctor was talking to two people, one a woman and the other, a guy. Their backs were to her, so the Doctor was the first one to notice her.

"Ah, Usagi! Nice to know you're awake now! Did you eat the breakfast yet?" The woman and man turned to her and Usagi blushed a bit.

"Oh, no... I went on a hunt for you. I'll go do that right now! Thanks!" She smiled to him and closed the Tardis door and quickly rushed to the kitchen to eat.

After finishing that meal and brushing her teeth, she walked out of the Tardis and over to the small group.

"Wow, Doctor. I didn't expect for you to replace us that quickly." The woman had a very Scottish accent.

"Oh I didn't replace you at all! I just made a new friend. I'm allowed to do that, _Mum._ " The Doctor dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you start. Ho on and introduce us then." Usagi caught herself staring a bit since the woman was really pretty. She and the guy nect to her looked like a perfect couple...

"Right, of course. Usagi Tsukino, meet Amelia Williams and Rory Williams. Mr. and Mrs. Williams, meet Usagi Tsukino. She's from Japan and they live here in Leadworth when not traveling with me." The Doctor explained and Usagi nodded.

"Hi...!" Usagi waved with a smile. The two replied in unison with 'Hello.'

"I met Amy when she was little. Then, you know timey-wimey, and I said five minutes then I ended up returning tweleve years later..." The Doctor explained, a little embarrassed. "Then two years later..."

"That sounds like you..."

"Oi!"

Amy laughed. "Yeah, he'll do that. It's just when he pops up that we gotta be careful. He'll show up to take us on adventures in the middle of the night sometimes." Rory chuckled along with her.

Usagi blushed a bit and smiled. "I dunno, I think that sounds fun! I'd like to be woken up and taken on an adventure when he can just return me at that time. Then I'll get all my beauty sleep in no matter what!" She smiled, making the Doctor grin.

"We began wondering why you hadn't shown up for a month. Now we know why. You've whisked away another poor girl for traveling." Rory spoke.

"Well, you know me! As loyal as I am to you, I'm always open to helping out. Actually, I'm quite hungry right now. Mind if I go get something?" The alien in a cool bowtie asked. Amy motioned to the house.

"Knock yourself out."

"I will indeed." He speed walked into the house and Usagi found herself alone with the two.

"So, how did you come to meet that madman?" Amy asked.

"Oh.. Uh... well... It wasn't... It wasn't very pretty when I first met him. My... uh..." Usagi thought for a moment as the mood dropped, or maybe it was just her mood. Should she really tell these people? They should understand since a kid time traveling from the future wouldn't be **that** outlandish if they've also traveled with the Doctor. She gulped, "My future daughter was fading from existence... in my arms... I was running and looking for somewhere to hide from my friends... Well, at the time they weren't really, but I found the Tardis in an alleyway. I thought it was just a regular phone booth and she just... let me in."

"The Tardis has a big heart, really. Sometimes." Rory commented and Amy snickered a bit.

"That's not too weird... is it?" Usagi asked a bit hesitantly. She could see their faces morph into worry.

"No, it's really not... Something similar happened with us. To an extent..." Rory mentioned and that piqued Usagi's curiosity.

"She didn't fade, but our daughter was taken as a baby... They turned her into a weapon. She grew up as our childhood friend and got into all sorts of trouble. We knew her as River Song. We named her Melody Pond." Amy explained, her accent heavy with a sad tone.

"Those sound like similar names... How'd she go from Melody to River?" Usagi inquired since they had a more complex story to tell.

"The one girl who was a part of the people of the Gamma Forest used the only words that she and her people knew in terms of 'melody' and 'pond.' River told us how they only have rivers, and it all connected from there." Rory answered.

"Did you get to see her again...?" Usagi asked, but their sad expressions told it all: No. No, we didn't. "Oh..."

"What are you all doing out here looking like some sagging sacks of coffe bean bags?" The Doctor walked out, one hand holding a bowl of custard and the other a bag of fish fingers. He then immediately set them down and dusted his hands of crumbs. "Usagi, you're crying again."

She looked at him a little shocked. "Was I...? I hadn't noticed." Reaching up to her face, this was confirmed by the wetness that hit her fingers. The Doctor used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe her face of them before they stained. "Thanks, Doctor..."

Breaking the awkward tension that arose rather quickly, "Anyways, Doctor," Amy jumped in. "Did you come to drag us off with you?"

"Oh yes of course. The four of us, together! I thought it'd be fun." He smiled brightly as he took a fish finger and dipped it in the custard.

"You're really selling us on those, you know that, right, Doctor?" Rory deadpanned.

"Yes I am, Rory." The Doctor replied with no care that he had stuffed his face. Usagi giggled at the sight. After finishing, he ran to the Tardis. "Come along, Bunny and Ponds!" He yelled out. Usagi followed cheerfully with the other two behind her.

After they all walked in, the Doctor started up the Tardis. Usagi sat to the side and Amy sat next to her.

"You're really pretty... I just wanted to mention that..." Usagi blushed again, to which the ginger haired woman laughed.

"Thank you." She noticed the sad gaze the bun headed girl had in her eyes since they talked about daughters. "You still look like something's troubling you... Might I be nosy and ask why?"

Usagi sighed. "You and Rory got me thinking a bit... Chibi-usa... Oh, uh that's what we call her..." She noticed the confusion of Amy's expression. "Well, her..." Blushing again, "Her father was there too that day. I've worked with my girl friends and now we're all sort of... friends again, but... I'm not sure if I want to talk to him right now... If I want fix our old relationship into a friendship..." It had been a while since she actually thought about Mamoru, but she still felt strongly for him, although it's not as strong as usual.

"Is he part of the reason for your daughter's... well.. you know...?" The blonde nodded. "It's still up to you then, isn't it? Is the guy a bad person?"

"No... He can be a jerk, but he's not actually that bad of a person. Just... unlucky, in a way. I respect his wants and needs, though. He didn't want to be tied to a "destiny" he no longer wanted a part in. I'm fine with that. That's how much I love him..." Usagi smiled sadly. "All of them..."

"Then do what feels right to you. You can ask for his friendship. Maybe things will progress better if you start from there. That's just my advice. No need to listen to this crazy, scottish woman." She laughed and Usagi did as well.

"Thank you, Amy. I needed that." Usagi sent her signature smile.

The Doctor (and Rory) watched on, with a small smile on his face. It was nice to see them getting along and he hoped that this kind of close friendship that would grow would be permanent. He didn't want to loose them this time.

"Where to now, Amelia?"

"Somewhere far back in history. I'm a little curious about some things I saw in that museum as a child."

"All right then. Two hundred thirty-six B.C is our next destination."

Usagi smiled at the exchange and could help but think on Amelia's words as well as wonder of the sudden flutter in her heart.

 _Been so long, I know. I started the next chapter, but then this became a thought and I couldn't help myself. Besides, calm before the storm, am I right?_


	10. Fix This Relationship

"Okay... steady now, Usa. Be careful with the old girl." The Doctor stood to the side as he guided Usagi's hands over the Tardis controls.

Flying this machine was not easy, especially since she herself is technically alive and has a mind of her own.

"I got it! I got it!" She repeated as she pushed buttons and pulled some of the small levers. They were now drifting through space and towards the other planets of the solar system. He could see that they were closing in on Mars.

"My god, just what on Earth are you doing?" The Doctor sweatdropped as he held onto his monitor to see the outside.

"Well, since we're technically not on Earth anymore, I don't have to answer that." She smiled to him as she ran to a different side of the console and turned the Tardis to head for Saturn.

The Doctor gasped. "You turn this ship back around to Earth this instant!" Usagi giggled as she pulled the giant lever on the console.

Minding his own buisness, Mamoru noticed that things got a little windy in his apartment. His book pages flew up a bit, his hair moved gently, and his papers of bills to pay had begun to fly off the table.

 _"Odd. There wasn't a forecast talking about having any wind today..."_ His thoughts were interrupted by a whooshing sound of an engine of sorts. He turned around and saw a large blue police phone box just right behind his couch.

Slowly getting up from the couch, he summoned his Tuxedo Kamen cane and stood next to the doors, ready to hit whatever came out, in case it was dangerous.

"Let's see where I la--" Both Mamoru and Usagi froze. "Oh..." She turned back into the box and yelled, "Ha! I landed her safely inside a building! You owe me lunch!" Then she turned around to face Mamoru again with a smile. Taking his cane away from him, she tossed it to the side before heading to his balcony.

 _"She's being rather... peaceful about this...?"_ He was confused. Remebering the last time he saw her, she was on the verge of tears and had Chibi-usa in her arms as she ran... then she gave them a cold glare that scared them off...

 _"Chibi-usa..."_

Following her out, he noticed she was sitting on the ledge. "What are you doing?" Mamoru asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing... Just livin' on the edge. You know, the usual. Badum tssss!" She made the drum and cymbal motions. "But in all seriousness, I didn't mean to land the Tardis in your living room. I just pulled the lever and wondered where we'd end up. Sorry for just crashing into your place!" She sweatdropped, remembering how she saw papers scattering as she opened the doors.

"Well, as far as I know, nothing is broken, so I think you're good." He leaned on the ledge, a small smile on his face.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good. I was worried you'd be mad!" Wiping fake sweat off of her head she looked at him and noticed the low light in his eyes. "If you're thinking about her, I'm sorry. She's gone." It was never her who was the downer in these kinds of situations, but if there was ever anything Mamoru taught her that was good for them both, it was to always tell the truth.

"So, she's never existed... Not anymore..." He mumbled, feeling low and even worse about himself. Usagi was always worried when his moods dropped like this, so she placed her hand on his head.

"Well, that's only up to us then, isn't it? I'm not saying now or that I want to get back together since that would make you unhappy... but there is a chance she could still exist." She couldn't help but turn red at the thought of just casually speaking of compromising for Chibi-usa's birth with Mamoru. Even through their current shared bond ( _"I_ _really need to change that..."_ she reminded herself), she could feel that he was also embarrased about this subject. "That would still make you happy, since I know you loved her so much. I'd be okay with it."

She heard him sigh, but his emotions were now a little unreadable. Shrugging, she got down from the ledge. "Oh, and I lied. I did mean to come and see you, only I expected to land somewhere outside the building..." She laughed nervously. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers!"

"Oi, if you're done socializing, we need to move the Tardis to a more suitable location!" The Doctor's voice rang out from the box. He came walking out and avoided much of the mess that was the papers all around until he stood next to Usagi.

By now, Mamoru had turned to face them both. "You're the guy from a few months ago." He pointed to the Doctor, who nodded.

"Pleasure is all mine, again, Mamoru."

"Again?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

Usagi waved her hand. "Don't listen to him... He's all... It's just..." She remembered a talk the Doctor absentmindedly gave her the other day. "Time-y wime-y is all!" She finished her sentence.

"You stole my line..." The Doctor gased in disbelief. Usagi giggled at his reaction, then faced Mamoru again, who looked both confused and understanding of something, but of what, she was oblivious to.

"Anywho... I've been working to repair my friendships over the past few days... We took Minako to the future, Rei was excited to go to a somewhat religious planet that tried to sacrifice us to a fire god, Ami enjoyed the trip to the past to read works from ancient philosophers, despite autons attacking, and I'm sure Mako-chan enjoyed the trip to Florana and liked kicking an evil ruler off of the throne..." Usagi smiled at the memories of her friends and how happy they had been since she had reached out. They'd even started calling her and communications on levels that she was used to before the incident. "And you're my friend too! I wouldn't like us to have a bitter relationship because of our past and the break up, so I want to fix this relationship right up! As friends, of course!" She added, giving Mamoru a sweet smile.

Mamoru was hesitant. He knew she would have come to chat, but never expected this at all. "How are you so sure this really helps...? Taking them through space?"

"We all learn something. Aside from the multiple... uh... " She faked a cough and looked down. "Well, never mind that, but you'd learn something and sometimes, a little adventure never hurt anyone!"

"Uh huh... Considering what you've described about nearly dying multiple times..." Mamoru started, but Usagi just waved her hand.

"That's only sometimes! It's just... uh..." She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh it just happens at random. It isn't always some looming threat! Come on, Mamo-baka! It'll be fun, I promise!"

He couldn't let this continue longer. It saddened him to say no, but he had to.

 _Except..._

If he ever felt betrayed, it was by his own mouth. Mamoru gripped at the railing around the Tardis console, watching Usagi and the Doctor run around pulling levers and pushing buttons.

He groaned, annoyed at himself for still being weak to her charms. "This is going to be a disaster..." He mumbled as the ship continued to rock back and forth. Suddenly, the ship was no longer swaying and tossing him from side to side.

"Oi, what did you do that for?" Mamoru heard the whining voice of the Doctor. "You know I hate using the blue boring-ers! It makes it all less exciting!"

"Yeah, but some people aren't fond of being tossed around. Besides, it would be rude of us to not consider how Mamoru feels about it!" Usagi stated in a matter-of-factly tone. The Tardis made a whirring sound. "See? She agrees with me."

"She.. I... Oh you girls are always team attacking me!" Usagi giggled as the Tardis suddenly made a ding noise. "Oh.. Looks like we landed! Safe and sound too..." The Doctor sighed. "I suppose I owe you dinner now, too?" Usagi just smiled.

"If you want to." She giggled before grabbing the moniter. "We decided to go easy on you, Mamo-chan! We just went back in time in to... American history...? Yeah."

"Go easy, huh?" Mamoru held his head figuring that his gut feeling told him this morning that today would be a mixture of bad and good with a side of weirdness.

"I remember how you got that scholarship a few years ago and how you really wanted to go, so... here we are!" She jumped down the staris to the console and skipped to the Tardis doors.

"Wait, but you can't speak English." He pointed out.

"I don't need to, baka..." Her eyebrow twitched as she felt that jab at her and her capabilities. "This lovely machine does that for me...!"

"Ah. A cheat."

"Shut up, baka! You're technically cheating now too!" She smirked.

"How so?"

"You stepped into the Tardis, idiot. Now you can understand every language without having to _study_." His smirk fell.

"You lost this round, mate." The Doctor pat him on the back before following the girl out the doors. Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little mad with the alien, but he wasn't sure why.

"So, we're in... March? Yes, March the sixth, it appears. In New York City. Any particular reason why?" The Doctor asked, looking at her with a glint in his eyes. He noticed her small smile before she faked a straight face.

"Maybe just something I learned in history that always stuck with me... I dunno!" She shrugged, making Mamoru sweat. "I'm gonna go wander around. You two have fuuun~!" She called out and the Doctor tried to get her to not wander, but just gave up.

"They always do that..." He grumbled, turning to Mamoru, who shrugged. "So, America... Usagi said you went to travel abroad?"

"Almost. Got killed by a crazy woman out to collect the crystals in the bodies of sailor guardians." Mamoru stated bluntly.

The Doctor just smiled. "Ah, so the normal then?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Shall we go off and see what the ninteenth century has to offer in New York City?"

"Sure. I clearly have nothing else to do."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to drive and drop you off at the time in which we abducted you."

Usagi skipped through the block, looking around. "Such a big... American city. For the eighteen hundreds...? Meh whatever!" She ended up tripping on her own feet and falling onto the dirt road.

"Whoa, careful there miss!" Usagi immediately stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am!" She looked to her almost-victim. The woman appeared to be in her forties.

"It's alright, young lady. Just be careful of where you step next time." She smiled to Usagi.

"I can't help but think now actually..." Uaagi scratched the back of her head. "You look like someone from a hi... I... I mean.. You remind me of someone I've seen before..."

"Oh.. perhaps..." The woman smiled fondly, as if reminiscing. "You may know of my husband... I sure do try my best to keep his legacy alive..."

"Oh... Oh I'm so sorry!" Usagi panicked but the woman placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"It's alright. I practically speak of him for a living." She had a calmness to her that made Usagi's heart rate --that just skyrocketed-- drop like a snap of the fingers.

"O-Okay... Um... I'm kinda new to town.. Can.. Can you tell me who he was? You've sparked m... my curiosity!" Usagi smiled at the woman.

"Alright then. My husband was one of our founding fathers... His name is Alexander Hamilton."

Now it made sense. Her teacher brought it up once randomly about America and their founding fathers. "May I ask your name?" Usagi asked. _If I remember correctly..."_ "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton."

Found her.


	11. Update

I have not updated in a long while, I know, but I blame my bad story skills. and maybe school. From now on, I've decided to work on one story at a time. Sailor Who will be under review and re-done as I have a better idea of where to go with it now. I'll leave it up, but I want to stick to a more plausible story of sorts. In the next few weeks, I'll be working on getting better at life and keeping track of the stories to work on. Maybe once I have a better sense of life, I can update sooner. Sorry.


End file.
